The Parallel World of Blue Exorcist
by AoNoBleachShoujo
Summary: Rin accidently slips into a strange world where things are a little bit different. A sinister plot begins to unravel when a group of demons plan to destroy Rin and everyone around him he loves, including his gender-altered self! Contains Canon and Gender-Bent characters *NO ROMANCE!
1. Curiousity Kills Rin

Chapter 1: Curiosity Kills Rin

"It was a typical and peaceful day at True Cross Academy. High school students ambled from building to building, seeking their core classes after a long (and much enjoyed) intersession. But deep in the bowels of the school, a class of a different sort was taking attendance.

"Attention class!" shouted a uniformed young man. He shuffled his papers expectantly as his students piped down. As a Middle First Class, he was designated to teach the Exwires important lore. For this was the True Cross Academy Exorcist Cram School - the one and only school established in Japan to train exorcists to fight the otherworldly demons of Gehenna."

Rin, Yukio's older brother's face lit up, who'd had been bored all day.

"Really? Where?" he asked.

"I'm getting to that". Yukio said with a blank expression.

He walked to the chalkboard by his desk, and on it was a map of the school from the inside out, showing each wing, room, from top to bottom, Yukio pointed to the bottom of the map, at the back of the school.

"In this location, there is a room, were an old library used to be, and is still there, but it has not been used in over 100 years. No one is allowed to go there, but so far no one has". He explained.

Izumo, and Paku whispered in curiosity, Bon, with his hand against his jaw with a tired expression showed no interest, Shima and Konekumaru, looked in surprise, but the most interested was Rin.

He raised his hand "Uh, sensei?"

"Yes, Okumura?"

"Dare I ask why no one's allowed to go in there?" he asked, his blue-fire eyes shined with curiosity.

Bon gave him an annoyed look.

"Isn't it obvious? Why would you ask something like that? it's a place you're not allowed to go there, idiot!"

"EHHH?! says the one who's also an idiot that looks like a mutated rooster?!" Rin shot back, making a smug grin.

_"THE HELL'D YOU SAY?!"_ Bon yelled.

"Enough! Both of you! Yukio declared. "Unless you'd like to have the whole class put into detention with Baryon Stones as punishment!" the younger sibling warned.

Bon and Rin didn't dare say another word. There was a sudden chill in the air, they shuddered at the thought of the demon stones put into their laps for 3 whole hours, the weight getting heavier and heavier.

"Sorry, sensei." Both of the boys apologized.

The class sighed with relief and some in disbelief,

_Typical Bon and Rin, always starting a brawl. _Shima laughed to himself.

"Now." Yukio pushed his glasses up once again. "The reason I am telling you this is not just because I'm helping you be aware and stay out of trouble, its very rare someone has gone into this library, it hasn't happened in over 100 years". He explained.

"…So far…"

Now the whole class was listening with open ears.

"Years ago, it used to be a library the school would let students study, it is filled, and still is, with books containing studies of alchemy, witchcraft, anti-demon medicine textbooks and anti-demon study guides for fighting against demons" However, it stopped being used when some students disappeared without a trace, rumors have it that it may be cursed, so it was shut down in 1912."

Shiemi, who was listening held her first on her chest with a scared look on her face. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Moriyama?"

"So um, if it's so dangerous, why are you telling us about it? I think it would make someone want to go there instead of avoiding it."

"It is very rare for someone to find the library, back then, people would use the special Link Keys to get there, but it has been closed off, but I am telling you for your safety, if anyone by _chance_, happens to find the library I instruct you to please do not go in". Yukio warned.

"COOL!"

Everyone looked at Rin.

"Oh, uh, I see" Said Rin, looking the other way with his face that said "I-didn't -just -say- that- in -front -of -the -whole -class-look, and folding his arms and looking like he took the warning seriously.

But Bon could see right through him, out of anyone in the whole class who would dare to go into that library would be-

"Well I'm done explaining about this library. Please open your books to page 359".

…

Rin finished his last class and was very tired, he picked up the Kurikara, and strapped it on his back, picked up his books and started heading to the caféteria, tonight they were serving sukiyaki, his most favorite Japanese dish, and he didn't want to miss out on it.

"Hey! Rin!" someone called

"Hmm?" Rin turned his head.

It was Shiemi, she dashed right up to him then stopped to catch her breath.

"Oh hi Shiemi, did you need something?" Rin asked.

"Um…"

Her face began to blush, whenever she was around him she would blush at times.

"Do you actually believe that library is cursed?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, uh…" he scratched his head in thought,

"Yeah, I kinda do, but I would have to see it for myself, but come on, he laughed, "You know that curses don't exist."

"But demons and angels exist, Rin" said a familiar voice.

Shiemi and Rin looked to see it was Izumo.

She walked up to them and continued,

"They are part of the supernatural world, things we cannot understand, the Uknown, curses also play a part in the supernatural world." she said.

"But Eyebrows," said Rin, How do you know that for sure?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Izumo?" She said irritably.

"Tch, I don't know." Rin made a pouty face.

"If you think about it, since they are supernatural, wouldn't that make you, Rin, also a supernatural entity? You're Satan's son, so things are possible." She stared out the window, showing the crimson sun setting on the horizon.

"Man, since when you were this weird?" Rin said teasingly.

"Hey shut up! it doesn't hurt to think out loud!" Izumo exclaimed.

Rin giggled, "Heheheha, keep it up Izumo, I actually like this side of you." he said cheerfully.

Izumo blushed.

"I-I uh, don't know what the hell you're talking about!" she said embarrassingly.

She perked up, lifted her head and started walking down the hallway, and left.

"She's not as bad as she used to be when I first met her" Rin said smilingly.

"But Rin, promise me you wouldn't go into that- Sheimi started but was interrupted by Shima who was running towards them,

"Oi, Rin! I wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat with us?! They're serving sukiyaki tonight!" he called.

"Oh crap! I almost forgot! Sorry Shiemi I'll talk to you later!"

He went to Shima and ran with excitement

"YEAHHHH, SUKIYAKI HERE I COME!"

"…..Rin…" Sheimi said quietly.

"Ah MAN! Good thing tomorrow's Sunday, I get a break!"

Rin slumped on his bed and crossed his arms behind his raven haired head , his stomach full, and he was ready to relax and fall asleep soon. Then he let his mind wander, thinking about Shiemi's chest looking even nicer than ever, he laughed to himself, then, to what Yukio explained to everyone earlier…

_If this place really is haunted or cursed or whatever, how come someone hasn't investigated it?_ He thought.

Then someone opened the door, it was Yukio, he was finished with his classes and teachings.

"Hello, Ni-san".

"Oh, hi Four-Eyes".

Yukio took off his glasses, and unexpectedly , **_threw_** them at Rin's face.

"Ow! Hey! What the hell?" he cried.

"Back at you, I've been wanting to do that for awhile". Yukio said tauntingly.

"Really, is that the best comeback you came up with? Lame." Rin retorted.

Yukio opened his drawer, containing his numerous spares of glasses, which always took Rin by surprise in wonder where he got so many.

"How about next time I throw Holy Water? I'm sure you'd be thrilled". He teased in a false cheerful tone.

"Asshole." Rin muttered under his breath and pouted.

Yukio sat down at his desk, he had some homework to do but first he needed to talk to Rin.

"Ni-san, about today, I will warn you about that place, please don't ever go there."

"Don't worry, I don't think I could even if I tried, didn't you say it was sealed off years ago?"

"Well, there is one thing I didn't tell you; there have been some reports for some reason a student would find the place at random even when it's sealed and it happens every few years". Yukio said.

This got Rin's attention, and he sat up on his bed.

"But didn't those students go missing too?" he asked.

"Fortunately, no, they would go back the way they came from and they'd be fine."

"Do you know how many students have gone missing?"

"It's been reported that only two were never found again, they went missing in 1811 and 1911."

"That's creepy." Rin shuddered. "But hey, why hasn't anyone gone there to see why they disappeared? Why don't they send in exorcists?"

"It was decided by the Vactican to not take a risk to investigate it, it was too dangerous" Yukio looked up, "Oh, I'm supposed to be doing homework, but be careful okay?" he pleaded.

"Got it" Rin replied.

He layed back the way he did moments prior, he started to feel the sleep start to come over

_Huh, he said 1811 and 1911, it's 2011, which means- _his drowsiness got the best of him and he fell asleep.

An hour later, Yukio was at his desk, still doing his homework, Rin got up, he needed to go to the bathroom, and didn't say a word to him. He took his set of Link Keys and Kurikara with him.

He headed out the door into the hallway and walked to the bathroom, usually, he wouldn't need the Link Keys to open it, but because of the Ghoul incident where Paku and Izumo was attacked they were told to use precaution.

Rin put the key in and muttered, "Bathroom".

He opened it, and it was pitch dark, he couldn't see, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness and went in.

Suddenly the door shut by itself, not giving Rin the time to react and hold it back, it was too late.  
"Hey! What the-?"

_**...hehehe...** _a laugh echoed, Rin stood quiet and listened for anymore, but then he began to panic. He tried to open the door, but it was locked, and stupidly, he left the keys on the other side of the door! He was trapped.

"Yukio! Hey, I'm stuck! Four-Eyes!" he cried.

He tried to forced open the doorknob for 2 minutes, nothing. He backed up, time to use his super demonic strength to break the door down, he slammed into it with all his might, it did not budge, he tried a few more times, and nothing…

It was time to use..

His flames…

"Wrahhhhhhhhhhhgh!"

His whole body burst into beautiful blue flames, the flames that signify the flames of Satan.

Again with all his might he slammed into the door, able to get some of the flames on it, but it stayed intact.

"YUKIO!" Rin cried again.

He feel to his knees and had to catch his breath, he couldn't do it.

"Damn it! Why can't I get it open?!"

He rested for about 10 minutes, then he looked at his surroundings, it was still pitch black but he could make out the tile floor, which was green he guessed.

He needed a light to see more, then, an idea popped into his head;

"I know, I should use my flames to help me see, but…how?" he thought for 30 seconds, then he snapped his fingers.

"Okay, I need to focus it to come into me, without blowing up".

He stood up, took a deep breath and concentrated, remembering his training with Shura, and the candles she gave him to get his flames to light only the wicks, _how did I do that again? All I needed was the wicks to light up, what I need is my hand-_

Then, a flame appeared into his hand, it worked!

"Yes! I'm awesome!" he sang in tune.

He lifted up his hand and he could make out something tall, he put more concentration into the flame in his hand to make it bigger, and finally it was bright enough….

There were bookshelves, many rows of bookshelves, he couldn't believe it..

He was…

"Holy freaking crap! I'm in the Forbidden Library!" he gasped in shock.

He wondered, if he stayed any longer wouldn't he not be found, he couldn't go back, either look for another way out, or maybe even find out why the missing students vanished.

"Option number 2, that what I'll go with". He stated to himself.

He walked to the shelves on the left, with signs saying "Alchemy" then the next one to "History of Witchcraft" then to "Demonology" then to "Parallel Universe".

This section of books caught his attention, he went down the row, there actually weren't that many books, very few. He looked at one, and took it off the shelf, which was difficult because he could only use one hand and the other to keep the flame ignited.

He sat down and read the title: "Other World's Apart" there was no author, which was strange. He opened it and it read;

_This is a book that talks about the possibilities of other worlds humankind may not know of, the authors have kept their names in private, they wrote this book to share their personal experiences with other worlds, they firmly believe they were pulled into another world much different from ours._

"Why don't you just call them crazy?" Rin retorted.

Suddenly the book began to glow, and brighter and brighter

Rin jumped up and instinctively let it fall from his hand, but it stuck to his hand like glue. He felt dizzy then it felt like weight was being put into him. The light now blinded him and in a flash, he was gone, the book falling into the floor.


	2. Rina

Yukio had been waiting for 30 minutes, and Rin showed no signs of coming back, he got up and headed out the door to look for him, he searched the hallway,

"Ni-san? are you there?" he walked to the bathroom, he wasn't there.

An uneasy feeling came over him, then one thought, of what could have happened to him, made him go into a panic,

_What if a demon kidnapped him? Or worse, Satan got him?_

He ran out of the bathroom, and called his name again

"NI-SAN!" Where are you!?" he cried.

He turned back at the bathroom door, something caught his eye, there they were, he Link Keys Rin took with him before he disappeared.

He took them of the keyhole and held them in his hand, he ran out of the hallway, and to the entrance of the old boy's dorm and looked everywhere continuing to call him, no sign, of Rin…..he was gone.

Yukio went back into the building, and got his cell, who should he call for help? Rin's friends, or-?

The one person he didn't trust entirely, he didn't want to call on him for help, but who else would know what could have happened to Rin?

He pushed the speed dial to the number,

And a cheerful, bravado voice answered

"Ahh, Mr. Okumura! Good evening! What brings you to call me at this hour?"

"Mephisto, I need your help, it's an emergency, my brother has disappeared!"

"Oh my". His voice changed from cheerful to worried

"But I don't know where he went! He left the room and I waited for half an hour and wouldn't show up, what should I do? I looked everywhere for him!"

_CALM DOWN, YUKIO, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!_

He slowed down his breathing and took a deep breath, this is not the time to freak out, he thought.

"Aw, my dear Okumura, I will do whatever I can in my power to help you find your brother!" Mephisto gingerly said.

"Can we call on some exorcists and some reinforcements over to the location to search for him? Also, call on the Exwire students over here as well, they need to know what has happened."

"Aha!"

Suddenly, a poof came out of no where, and Mephisto appeared, in his white suit with poofy pants, his cane, and his hat.

"I shall call them right away, you wont have to be afraid anymore!"

Yukio was not expecting him to show up of all a sudden so it made him jump, he's known Mephisto for some time and he forgets about that stupid poof trick.

_(Insert laugh the author is making right now) XD_

"Now, where do you believe he could've been off to?" Mephisto asked, he started talking like this was some sort of guessing game, he wasn't mocking Yukio or anything that was just him, always cheerful yet mischievous.

Yuki looked at the starry sky, the moon full and it's brilliant shine was not setting the right mood he was in.

_Ni-san…did you go into that library?…or.._

Rin grunted from the pain from landing on the floor, even with his eyes shut the light from the book he held stayed in and he was blind, it began to gradually get darker and he slowly opened his eyes, he could finally see and looked at his surroundings, he was back into his dorm, it was no longer nighttime, but it appeared to be around 10 am in the morning. He got ooked around closer, the beds were in the same place, including Yukio's desk, he pulled out the drawer, and the spare glasses were gone.

He opened the door and the into the hallway, it looked the same, maybe he dreamed he was trapped in that library and he woke up from this weird nightmare.

"Hey! Yukio! Where are you?" he called, there was no sign of him, he looked back into his room for any traces of him being here, his books and bags were gone, so he was most likely somewhere else or at the Supply Shop.

"I'll go there and check to see if he's over at Shiemi's garden." he suggested

He started to walk out, then something caught his eye..by his bed was a sword in it's sheath, it was the Kurikara.

"Oh man, I don't wanna leave without that," he walked over to pick it up,

He stopped in his tracks.

"Wait a minute, I have the sword RIGHT HERE on my back" he looked back the other sword "Why are there _**two**_ Kurikara's?"

He heard something from downstairs, someone was coming into the entrance doors, he went out of the room to see if Yukio was coming in, he saw a figure of someone, but he didn't recognize it, what if it was a demon?

He looked for a place to hide, he looked around, he didn't want to be fighting a demon and expose his flames, he wasn't trained yet to fight.

Aw man where? Where should I go?

He looked at the closet doors

_There!_

He went into it and decided whoever was coming to wait for them to leave.

He heard the person come closer into the room, its footsteps stopping at the door and came in,

"Damn you Yuki, why do you have to give me so much homework?" a female voice complained.

Rin peeked to see who it was, he could only a little bit, a sleeve from a jacket was covering some of his face and could make out the side of the girl's face and back.

Outside, the girl sat her bags and books on the bed, and rubbed her temple, she had a slight headache and soothed it to make it better, it wasn't helping much. She walked into half way of the room and stopped, she noticed therewere some cracks on the floor.

"Were those there when I left earlier?" she wondered out loud.

Rin looked to see what she was looking at and there, was the spot Rin landed, he must have fell hard to cause those.

_Who is she? Why is she in the dorm me and Yukio stay in? why is she here?_

He could feel his nose starting to tickle,_ "Oh shit, no no,_  
_no, I can't sneeze here and now!_

He tried to hold back the sneeze, he barely did, and made a grunted noise.

The girl heard it and she knew exactly were it came from, the closet. She opened it and grabbed Rin's and pulled him out, with such brute force and pushed him to the floor.

"Aagh!" You don't have to be so-!" he started

"OMG! It's a pervert! Get out of here!" she yelled.

"Wait, wait, wait! I just needed to-!"

Rin stopped in his sentence, and looked closer at her, she was about his age, her hair the color of a Raven and her eyes, like a deep blue ocean and a tint of purple.

"I'm not gonna hear it, get out-!"

She stopped yelling at him and looked closer as well. They stared at each other for 6 seconds and then..

**"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Both Rin and the girl pointed and screamed at each other

"WHY ARE THERE TWO OF ME?!" they yelled at the same time

"That's what I want to know!" Rin exclaimed

"Alright, calm down!" She closed her eyes and her face into concentration, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes, she put her hands on her hips.

"I'll ask first, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Rin o-Okumura." Rin said nervously.

She raised her eyebrows and gaped a little, she continued then closed her mouth.

"How did you get in here?"

"I don't know, I was in this secret library and call me crazy, this book I was reading pulled me here." Rin doubted for sure she would believe that, he guessed she _already_ thought he was some lunatic the minute she grabbed him out of the closet.

She went silent for 20 seconds, looking confused.

"Are you…a demon?" she asked finally.

Rin turned his head a little, he was ready to get discriminated once again and told her

"I'm the Son of Satan, if you want to kill me go on ahead". he said in a challenging voice.

She smiled.

"Hmph, it's alright, I'm a child of Satan too." she said.

Rin gasped quietly. Her? Satan's kid also? But how? He and Yukio were the only-

"Now you're too intresting to let go of," she said, her voice changed to a calm and interesting tone, she pulled out the chair from her desk, and sat on it, her hair flowed as she sat.

"Questions for me are done, tell me who you are." She folded her arms and her head perked up, ready to listen.

"Um, I go to school here, are you like, some sort of lost sister of mine? And where's Yukio? He asked, these questions burning him more than his own flames.

"I only have one sister, she's my twin, her name's Yuki Okumura, and I don't have any other siblings."

"Oh, I didn't get your name yet." Rin said.

"I'm Rina. Rina Okumura, do you have any more siblings?" she leaned forward.

"I have a younger brother Yukio."

"Huh, we have siblings that are the same, but he's a guy and mine's a girl, we both look alike but we're not related in any way, how…!.

She paused,

"Um I shouldn't say cool, because that would be rude, considering your situation, but strange would be it." she finalized.

"Can you tell me in the best detail about this book?" she asked.

He told her about the library that hasn't been used in years, him getting trapped there and finding the book about parallel worlds.

Her face lit up with surprise.

"That library? I was told about it a little while back by Yuki, and this book, you can call me crazy but it looks like you entered into some sort of demension when you read it".

"Then, could you do this for me?" Rin asked, "just to make sure I'm not really dreaming, hit me on the head."

Rina looked amused, she giggled.

"Naw, what your'e seeing is real, I know I'm real so there's no need."

"So there is such thing as supernatural things in the world, Izumo was right." Rin said

"Oh, you have an Izumo?" there's one here too." Rina said cheerfully.

"Really? I'm gonna have to see all the other Exwires here." Rin said excitedly. Then the new found excited drained away,

"But how am I gonna get back? I bet you sukiyaki Yukio is freaked out about me by now." he said worriedly.

"I'm sure,"-Rina got up from her chair, "that Yuki, me,and the principle would be more than willing to help" she ensured, she offered her hand to lift him off the floor.

"Thank you". He took it, and boom,- his bladder called out to him

"Oh! Can I use the bathroom?" he asked.

"Hehe, sure". she smiled

He darted to the door then stopped,he turned around and asked her,

"Hey, do you burst into flames and stuff when you unsheathe Kurikara?" he asked

She blushed.

"Um, yeah, why don't I show you?"

She picked it up, held it in front of her, closed her eyes and unsheathed the blade,  
Instantly, flames appeared all over her body, her hair glowed an even brighter shade of blue, her ears became pointier, and her canines grew, and her tail appeared.

Rin looked at her in amazement, he never realized he actually looked like that also when he transforms, he was afraid he looked like a monster but this wasn't so bad.

Rina put the blade back into the sheathe, all of her Satanic features disappeared.

"So uh, I hope that didn't scare you, I'm pretty self conscious about it".

"No, its okay! said Rin. "You've got the guts to show me, hey does the Vatican know you're Satan's kid? He asked.

"Yes, they do." Her smile faded, and she whimpered, her face cringed.

_She's remembering the night when I must've shown my demon form to everyone and almost being executed, how awful, it was pretty rough for me too._

"I'll be right back." He had to go pee now or he'll drop piss all over the place if he didn't.

Moments later he came back, he was already adjusting to this new world, and wondered what lied ahead. He entered back into the dorm, Rina had just gotten off the phone.

"I called Yuki about what's going on, she'll be here in a little while". she said.

"Do you need some privacy? I'll go into another room." Rin offered.

"It's fine, but doing anything weird and I will kill you". she threatened

"Hahaha, your'e funny!" Rin laughed "haha-

Suddenly, a hand was over his throat, Rina was behind him.

_How did she get over there so fast?_

"I'm warning you." she said in a serious tone

_From sweet and cute to holy crap she's a psychopath now? Damn._

"Aw man! Your face was so priceless! Hahahahaha! I've been wanting to test my agility moves for sometime in front of someone without hiding it!" she happily laughed.

She released her grip on his neck

"H-how did you do that!? That was awesome!" Rin was pretty stunned.

How come he was never taught anything like that?! She made it look so easy!

"My teacher, Shurren, has been teaching me some fighting moves to defend myself. Hey did I scare you then?" she asked happily.

"Me? Ah no way". Rin laughed nervously.

_You liar you totally though you were a goner there._ He thought to himself.

He shrugged off his nerves.

"Oh, did you say Shurren? I have a teacher named Shura." said Rin

"Yeah, he's pretty cool." said Rina.

Rin was surprised.

"Shurren is a guy? In my world Shura's a woman."

Rina raised her brows.

"Wow, some world you live in."

"I could say the same to you. Hey is it alright if I slept on your bed? Before I came here I only got a little bit of sleep."

Rin's stomach growled

"And uh, could you get me some food too?" he asked.

"Sure, sleep as long as you need, then tonight, me and Yuki will discuss on what we should do to get you back home." Rina said cheerfully.

She picked up her bag, and took her Kurikara and walked out the door.

Rin dropped into the bed, so much has happened in such a short time, he needed rest to get prepared for what's coming. He began to drift off when he heard a voice outside…

_No, I won't buy the lies you sell, my heart belongs to someone else._

_I am,_

_I am stronger, stronger than you think._

Was that Rina? Rin wondered. He shut his eyes.

_What a beautiful voice she has._


	3. Something Insidious is Coming

Meanwhile in the other world….

Yukio, a group of exorcists, and the Exwires,-Bon, Izumo, Shiemi, Shima and Konekomaru were gathering clues to Rin's whereabouts. They searched every room, floor and the bathrooms and nothing showed up.

Yukio called the students into his dorm room. The teens sat in wonder of where Rin could be, except Bon.

_Didn't that moron listen to a single word the teacher said about going into that library?_

Yukio called to their attention.

"As you are aware Rin has gone missing, and the only thing he left behind before he disappeared were these Link Keys."

He held them up.

"Do any of you have any idea of where he might be?." He asked them formally.

Shima raised his hand.

"Yes, Renzo?"

"Hey teach, maybe your'e just over-looking things, maybe he saw a hot chick and went after her." he suggested.

"Are you serious? Rin, knowing him-" Yukio made a sigh and a embarrassed look. "He would most likely would, but there hasn't been any signs of him following a girl lately. Anyone else?."

Bon and Shiemi raised their hands.

"Moriyama?"

"What if he went into the library?" she asked.

Yukio looked surprised at her.

"It's near impossible for that to happen, the area has been sealed off for a century, however-"

He stopped, and pushed his glasses up.

"There was one thing I forgot to mention to all of you in class, after it was closed off, some students would find the library at random, they wouldn't go missing however and they remained safe. Now the question is-

_How, or why, did the Link Keys open the way to the library this time, why now, and even why back then?"_

Everyone looked at each other in questioning faces.

"We have looked everywhere, in this building and now this could be the only lead to where Rin is." He finalized. "So I made this decision, I'll go into this library and see if there are any clues to finding him there."

Konekomaru raised his hand.

"Could there be some demonic activity responsible for this?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I'm going there to investigate it-

He stopped his sentence and there at the door way, a shadowy figure stood.

_/I'm hungry, he shall be next!/_

Yukio grabbed his gun from his belt and pointed to where it was, making some of the teens gasp in surprise and jump out of the way.

By the time he aimed the target it vanished.

"Hey, hey, hey! You losing your mind or something?!" Shima exclaimed.

Yukio was silent and lowered the gun. He retained his posture.

"Everyone, its best that you do not get involved into this, you could endanger your lives, I know you are all worried for Rin, but please let me handle this."

Bon was leaning against the wall and he stood straight and spoke.

"So what if a demon really is behind all of it? I think some of us should help, besides I wanna pound him for that comment earlier."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, then it came to them, ah yes, the "mutated rooster" insult.

Shima started laughing and cupped his mouth to hold it back.

"YOU TOO, SHIMA? Its not even remotely funny!"

"S-s-sorry, I cant help it!."

"Well, now that its settled, I'm going to speak with Mephisto into helping me get into that library, as for all of you again, please stay back."

Yukio walked out of the door, then looked down the hallways for the shadowy figure, it was no where in sight.

_That creature, had a dark energy to it, and I heard its voice, its planning some insidious plot._


	4. Reasoning with the Parallel

**Whoohoo, here's chapter 4, I feel like in this chapter I've improved on the interactions between Rina and Rin. Ya might notice they have a lot a like. I hope you all can guess why the abandoned library opens every few years, it's a mystery, and I'm letting you guess, cuz I'm cool like that. Enjoy**

"_Here's my cellphone, it has only one number saved in it, the number connects to a friend of mine who will protect you, he won't be able to turn your life the way it was, but he will help you, now go Rin!"_

_Rin was stunned, he couldn't believe what the old man was saying to him._

"_NO WAY!" He threw down his clothes, the cellphone and the Kurikara to the floor._

"_You wanted me to find a job, now you're throwing me out?!"_

"_No, I'm doing this to protect you!" Fujimoto cried._

"_Shut up! Just be honest, you're throwing me out so you can get rid of me, unlike Yukio, I always caused you problems, so you can't handle me anymore,_

" _SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE MY FATHER EVER AGAIN!"_

_-SLAP-_

_The pain of the slap, was like a knife to Rin's cheek, tears were welling in his eyes, he turned his head to Fujimoto,_

"_Why? Why are you doing this to me? You've really hated me all this time haven't you?" he whimpered._

"**YES"**

_Rin perked up his head and saw a horrible sight, the old man's body was on the floor, the clergymen were on the church pews, their bodies had been mangled, and the worst of it all: He could see Yukio, sprawled on the floor, he had been stabbed in the heart with Kurikara._

"_YU-YUKIOOO!"_

_He ran to him, he had to do something, something to save his baby brother, even though deep down there was nothing he could really do. Yukio's eyelids opened, and his mouth moved to speak to him._

"_Yukio! Thank god! You're still alive?!" just hold on I'm gonna go get help-_

"_M-monster"._

_He heard him say something but didn't fully hear it_

"_Wait, what?"_

_Yukio turned his head to Rin, eyes widened in fear._

"_**You monster**…"_

_He finally died._

_Rin was stunned._

_Then a psychotic, evil laugh echoed through the room._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE! WELL DONE, my son! You killed all these weak exorcists!"_

_Rin turned around, and there he was, the God of Gehenna, he was possessing Father Fujimoto's body. _

"_Yes, they all __**lied**__ to you, they tried to make you think you were a normal weak human like they were, so you killed them. This, my boy, is what happens when you have finally embraced the blood of Me in yourself!"_

_He laughed again._

_Rin fell to his knees, held his head and shook it back and forth._

"_NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_Suddenly his fingertips, and ears began to hurt, he burst into blue flames, he watched his nails began to grow into long razor, sharp claws, his fangs grew longer he was in so much physical and mental pain._

"_SHIROUUU!" Rin cried._

"RIN! WAKE UP!"

Someone he didn't recognize at first was shaking him violently, a girl with dark blue hair and purple-blue eyes, her faced worried, and- she had tears in her eyes?

"Please, snap out of it!" you were having a nightmare!" she cried.

"R-Rina?"

Rin placed his hand over his forehead, he was drenched in cold sweat, he panted like crazy, he felt his face, tears had been falling in his sleep. He took a deep breath and looked at Rina.

"I'm okay now, I'm sorry about that."

She took her hands off his shoulders, and made one nod with her head and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Don't be, I understand. I've had those nightmares too. I heard you yelling."

"How long was I asleep?"

"For 7 hours, it's 5:30 pm right now."

Then he remembered, he wasn't really in his own dorm, he was in the "parallel world". He got up from the bed.

"Is your sister here yet?"

"No, she had to look over some tests and has to stay a little longer at the school."

"Sounds like Yukio."

"She's been staying later and later, I swear she's gonna get gray hair before she's 20." her face brightened, and she giggled.

'"Oh and I brought some sweet buns and some manju's, its all they had left at the cafeteria."

"That's okay." he smiled back. He got up and headed to the door.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, if you need anything, just call me."

"Um, with you naked? I don't think I would."

-DING-

Suddenly the whole mood in the room changed.

Rin's shoulders scrunched up, turned around slowly, his face was flustered.

"W-what the hell? Why would you say that?"

"Well it's common sense, girls shouldn't be seeing boys in the bathroom."

"And why the fuck would you want to see me naked in the bathroom?"

It was her turn to blush. She rolled her eyes.

"_SEE? _and you call me a _pervert!?" _he accused.

She stood up, her face irritated.

"HEY! I never called you a pervert!" she shot at him.

"OH yes you did! When you pulled me out of the closet!"

"So what?! What's your point?!"

"You have a dirty mind!"

"OH woooow! Thank you, Captain Obvious! well newsflash mussolini,…EVERYONE HAS ONE!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"You heard me!"

They bared their teeth at each other and growled.

Rin stared at her for 5 seconds, then began to laugh.

"Tch, hehehehahahahaha!" he held his arms against his ribs.

"What? what's so damn funny?"

"Its just kinda awesome, but weird, that I'm arguing with someone who looks like me and, you argue just like me, hahaha!.. Only with boobs."

He continued laughing and Rina laughed, well..fake laughing. Suddenly she jumped on him and starting cursing him and held him down and pulled his arms behind his back.

"NOW _YOU _say it, say you're a pervert!" she smiled evilly, and her fangs made it even more menacing.

"Okay, okay! I'm the pervert, I'm sorry!"

Damn, her strength was amazing, she was probably even stronger than him.

She released her hands from his arms and got off his back, Rin released all the adrenaline that was flowing in him and inhaled and exhaled, he lied on the wooden floor for a few seconds. He sat into a pretzel position, all that yelling wore him out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, for the talking in my sleep, the yelling. I should be thanking you for even letting me stay here, and watching over me." he made a small smile to her.

"No problem, but next time anymore pervertedness and I'll be shooting my flames at you." she smiled and made it sound like she kidding but he could sense she actually meant it.

This girl can truly turn from a sweet angel into a little devil in under a minute.

_She might be scarier than Yukio, yikes!_

30 minutes later, Rin was finally fed and showered. He lied back down on Rina's bed. He began to wonder about the others and how they were gonna find him, _maybe, I can go to that library from here and see if I can get back, _he thought.

Rina sat at her desk, trying to finish her homework, her hand over her forehead and her face was red and flustered, she struggled with the questions her sister had given her.

"Damn, this is so hard! I don't even know half of what this stuff means!"

Rin looked over. "_Okay creepy, she sounds just like __me__ when I'm doing homework."_

Then, the door opened, both of them looked up to see it was another girl, with spiky, brown-nish jet black hair that went past her jaw line, her eyes were the color of a teal ocean blue, she had one mole on the left side of her face and two on the other, she wore the same coat and uniform that first class exorcists wear to show their rank, and wore black pants.

"Y…Yukio?" Rin stammered.

_No, that's not him, _he told himself.

"Hi, nee-chan!" she smiled cheerfully, her face showed some sort of warmth, Rin would never see Yukio smile like that to him, not even say hi to him after a long day.

"Yukiii-chan!" Rina cooed.

They walked to each other and hugged.

"How was your day, sis?" Rina asked.

"Alright, I've been assigned to another mission in a few days so I won't be around, and I'm counting on you to stay out of trouble and please, do your homework."

Rina made a pouty face.

"But how can I when its so hard? Could you help me a little bit?" she pleaded. (Here she looks like a puppy begging for food XD.)

Yuki saw Rin finally, surprised to see him.

"Oh! Is this the guy that needed our help? Nice to meet- She stopped and looked at him again

Suddenly her face turned scared and fearful. She whipped out her gun and pointed it at Rin!

Rin indistinctively held his hands up.

"Hey wait, woah, why are you shooting at me?!"

"What are you? Are you a demon!?" she asked in a ferocious tone.

Rina moved in front of her and pleaded,

"Yuki stop! This guy needs our help! don't hurt him!"

"Then what is 'that' behind his back? Is that a tail?!"

"Uh!"…Rin stammered and looked at his tail, _CRAP! I left it out in the open!_

Yuki looked at Rin and then to Rina, her face in horror.

"What…the hell's…going on here,…Nee-chan? Why does he look like you?!"

Rina growled at her.

"You dumbass, would you put that stupid gun down and let me explain it to you?!"

Her eyes turned into slits, her irritation and anger made Yuki and Rin scared stiff for a moment.

She lowered it, her grip on the handle was still tightened and she kept glaring at Rin, as if he did anything or even flinch, she would go for the kill.

"Yuki, this is Rin Okumura, he is my "parallel self". He somehow accidentally slipped into this world and he needs to get back." she explained calmly.

She listened but still had her eyes on Rin.

"So I take it he's not our brother? And guessing by the tail and his appearance, he's a Son of Satan?"

"Yes sis, he is."

She turned and looked at him with worry, and…some sympathy? Rin noticed.

Yuki sighed and loosened her grip on the gun.

"I don't know how we can help, we would have to keep him under surveillance 24/7, and without the Vatican finding out, and if that happens, they might try to execute him like they tried to with you."

She stood up more straight and put down her gun completely.

"But,…We can ask for Mephisto for some assistance, tomorrow, you, me, and him will go to his office and see what we can do."

"Thanks Yu."

Yuki put her gun on her desk, and Rin got a better look at her, she seemed to be 5'8 and looked at Rina, she was three inches shorter than Yuki.

_Tch, even in this world I'm still shorter than her._

"You can talk now, Rin." Yuki said to him

"Oh uh, hi there."

She chuckled and held her hand out to him.

"I'm sorry about that, I had to take precautions, sorry I scared you."

"Ah, no biggie, I'm kinda used to it." he shook her hand.

She looked closer at his face, in amazement.

"Wow, you do look like her, what's this other world like?"

"Well, so far its just like how this place looks like, just don't know what the others look like."

"Others?"

"My friends back at home."

"He also has twin too, Yu." Rina stepped in

"Oh, interesting, is he a boy or a girl?" Yuki asked.

"Boy. And you look like the four-eyes too." he inputted.

Yuki laughed, her laugh was so warm and charming.

"He wears glasses? And I guess you call him that all the time to tease him, as for me I don't wear glasses."

She took off her jacket, and revealing her rather petite figure, her chest a B cup size, she…reminded of him of someone he felt like he's seen somewhere, but who?

Rina could see, his eyes on her, ohhhh yes she could.

_YOU MOTHER- the hell are you looking at?!_

Rin could hear her, they were speaking demonic telepathy, of course, Yuki couldn't hear them.

_WHAT?! I- JUST.. SHE..she looks familiar to me!_

Rina held her hand up with a flame

_You want some of this then?_

_**/I'm hungry, lemme eat you!/**_

The three of them stopped, a horrible raspy voice filled the air, the lights flickered.

_/__**The time is almost up/**_

"Who's there!?" Rin shouted.

Both he and Rina grabbed their swords, Yuki cocked her gun, they all could feel a nasty feeling in the air.

She slowly stepped in front of them and pointed at the door.

"You two cover me, I'll check out the hallway."

Rin didn't expect that, she's actually letting them help her?! If Yukio was here he would've told him to not do anything.

She paced slowly to the door with caution, then quickly pointed out the door way and looking down each side of the hallway.

"Something doesn't feel right, that demon must've been talking to us just to scare us to death."

She walked back into the room.

"Do you know what kind of demon it was?" Rin asked.

"No, I couldn't. But to be safer I'm going to sprinkle some high-concentrated holy water outside of the room so it doesn't come in again."

She looked at her watch, it was 7:30 pm.

"I'm going to the supply shop, Rina you watch over him, okay?"

Rina pouted.

"OH, come on! Since when I was appointed babysitter?"

Yuki ignored her complaint and grabbed some bags.

"I'll be back later."

She headed out the door.

Rin yawned. What a day he's had.

"Oh, I just thought of something," Rina said, "where are you going to sleep?"

Rin looked at her, then scratched his head.

"Uh, good question, well I guess for now the floor's gonna have to do."

"I'll go look for some blankets."

She walked to the door then smiled, and turned to face him, his back was to her.

"You're awesome."

"Huh? You say something?".

"No."

She closed the door.


	5. Trust in Rina? how?

**Damn anxiety, well here's the next chapter sorry it's so short, the last few days I've been mentally drained because of what to write, but don't worry its still been fun, but when I think about this kind of thing too much it makes me nervous and anxious, but it dies down over time. Oh I just realized at this point in the story, what's Rin been wearing all this time? O.o well I'm gonna clear that up now, he's still wearing the pj's since he entered Rina's world so there we go.**

**Rin Were you planning on making me go naked this whole time?!**

**Me: Why no, ! that would make me look like a total fan girl dreaming something like that XD but there is another fan fiction where that happens, *makes pervy face***

**Rin What! Where? Send me a link and I'm gonna flame their ass!**

**Me: okay, I'll go..hey.. Rin?**

…**.**

**He's gone :(****  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Early morning…**

Rin slowly opened his eyes, the light in the dorm room had a light blue to it, meaning the sun was beginning to rise soon…

_You're not hopeless… You're not worthless…_

He heard faint whispering, he raised his head to look for the source,

_You are loved,…_

He saw Rina wasn't in the room..

_This is your time, don't give up…_

He sat up, his back was stiff from sleeping on the floor, it wasn't the best sleep he had, it couldn't be helped since the girls didn't have a key to open the other rooms.

This time, he heard a sweet voice;

"_He weeps, he weeps with you, he weeps with me, when I'm on my knees, and I tasted freedom, he weeps…_

"Rina..?"

He looked over to Yuki's side of the room, she was fast asleep, and to an amusing sight; her mouth wide open and snoring.

"Good thing I don't look like that when I'm out like a light."

_(Author's note: Rin you're in such denial XDD )_

He headed to the bathroom, the light was on which meant Rina was up an about. He peeked in, she was brushing her teeth still with her pj's on, and humming a now upbeat tune.

"Uh, morning."

She jumped a bit with a cartoony, scared like look on her face, spitting out some of the salvia and toothpaste and it teared down her chin and mouth.

"Jeeez! Say something before you pop in here and scare me to death!"

"I did, I said 'morning'."

She sighed, closed her eyes and spat out the foamy substance into the sink. She then smiled.

"It's okay, you did do it, so I shouldn't be mad at you."

"I got a question."

"Yes?"

"Could I make breakfast?"

She was taken a bit by his request, like it was a foreign thing to her

"We don't have any food here, me and Yuki usually go to the cafeteria and get something there."

"Woah! But isn't that expensive? You know how some lunches cost higher or lower than 18 yen."

_(18 yen in American dollars would be $18, that's like buying two pizzas!)_

"Why don't we cook breakfast instead? It could help save you some money." he insisted.

"That be great, well…I can't cook, I don't have that kind of skill."

Rin was surprised his other self couldn't cook, yet he could. Made him wonder what she _was _good at, he already had a good guess….

….

An hour later the two of them were called into the kitchen by Yuki, she went over the plan on what to do with Rin.

"Alight, here's the agenda: Me and Rin will go the headmaster's office and explain the situation, I'll ask Meph if Rin can stay here, get his own room, and-

She paused and looked at Rin.

"You do go to classes in your world, right? As an Exwire?."

"Uh, yeah, why do you ask?"

"Good, cuz if you weren't an Exwire, I wouldn't be able to watch you and you would be sent to different classes therefore risking your identity."

"Um, Yu?" Rina interrupted.

"Yes, Nee-chan?"

"Am I gonna go with you?"

"No, you will be heading to the Cram class and wait for me, as you are waiting I'll be having Shurren take my place till I've completed talking with Meph."

Rina made a sad face.

"AWWW! Please, sis? I'll stay out of trouble!" she begged.

Rin looked at her with one brow up.

_I'm not imagining things, she does act like me when I'm begging something from Yukio! _

"I'm sorry, not this time, you need to focus on your work."

_This time? So does she let her come and help her with stuff? Yukio would never let me do that._

"Let's head to the café, we don't wanna miss out and be late."

They walked there, Rina and Yuki led the way as Rin followed them. The fresh morning air filled their lungs, birds sang, the sky and sun giving colors of blue, lavender, pink and orange. The girls talked to one another and giggled, switching whispers to each other, they looked happy.

_I'm never like that with Yukio, usually we just make some small talk or not say a thing to each other, much less even walk to school together. What's up with these girls?_

But slowly, he was beginning to grow some fondness of Yuki, she seemed to have more faith and trust in her older-half demon sister. Knowing Yukio, he would always, _always, _be watching his every move telling him to stay out of trouble and so protective. What's making Yuki trust her so much?

Sorry again it's so short, next one will be longer!


	6. Adjusting

**STOPPU! Nagare miki wamena, mazu mono tomo sezu koso HERE WE GO!**

**Gawd, I never get tired of the first opening to Ao no Exorcist, its so beautiful, upbeat, and just FAACK! THAT SAXPHONE near the end of the song! When I can I'll be doing a cover for it, yes, I do Japanese covers, I LOVE EM! If you want to hear one, just ask! **

**I need to get this chapter over with so I don't lose mah sanity XD**

**Enjoy**

Rina tapped her foot in impatience, it had almost been an hour since Yuki took Rin to see Mephisto, and she waited for them to come back. She was starting to get sleepy, which is nothing new, she always got sleepy when Shurren was teaching, just to piss him off.

_Maybe, just maybe, I'll ask if I can go to the bathroom, sneak out, use my link keys and eavesdrop outside of the door and listen to what they're saying._

"Not a chance 'n hell, Rina." a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" she snapped back into reality, then a piece of chalk was thrown at her forehead, HARD.

"YOOOOW! WHAT THE HELL, CARROT TOP!?" she yelled in pain.

She yelled at Shurren, the counter part of Rin's teacher Shura.

"I heard yer thoughts, you were planning on sneakin out of 'ere, were ya?"

Rina looked to face him, some blood was oozing down her face, the cut where she was hit had already healed.

"I know yer excited for the some-what new student, but please next time ya don't pay attention to me, I'll be aiming for yer eye." he warned.

Shurren wore an unbuttoned black overcoat, showing his bare chest and he had the same red tattooed insignia that showed in the lower middle of the collarbone and down his abdomen, black slacks with a brown belt, his hair was pinkish red, with yellow highlights, the length of his hair was short and spiky, with some going down his neck.

He faced the board, going to continue the lesson, but then he lowered his piece of chalk in his hand.

He sighed.

"Everyone, there's something I need to tell you, so pay attention."

All the teens perked their ears, even Rina.

He set down his book on the desk.

"I almost forgot to tell you 'bout this new incoming student, 'e's only going to stay here for just a little while, so I need you to please get along no matter how scary he is."

Izumo Kamiki raised her hand.

"What do you mean by "scary?". she asked. Izumo almost looked the same, only her hair was not in long pigtails, and it went past her shoulders.

Shurren sighed again.

"I'll answer all yer questions after I'm done explaining. Ya see, this student, and this may shock you, is not from 'ere, and from what Ms. Okumura sensei has told me, he is not from this world."

Everyone looked at each other, and exchanged whispers.

"His name is Rin Okumura, he'll be staying 'ere until we figure out how to help 'im get back, so please don't make 'is situation stressful. This Rin Okumura is not anyhow related to Rina and Ms. Okumura. I 'avent seen 'im yet, but from what I 'eard is that he is the spittin image of Rina Okumura."

Almost all eyes went to Rina, making her a little nervous.

"And, I ask all of ya, the most important thing to keep secret, Rin Okumura is the son of Satan, jus' like Rina. So do not give 'way information 'bout it."

A few minutes later, they came in.

"Sorry for this, Shurren, I had to take care of business." Yuki said.

Rin came in finally, with a full uniform on and with the Kurikara, he looked to see if there was anyone he recognized.

He saw Rina, who smiled at him. Then he saw some of the Exwires were the same, and some were quite different.

Then he saw…._**Sheimi?**_

A boy with very short blonde hair and green eyes sat next to Rina, he looked almost exactly like Shiemi.

Rin's mouth gaped in shock, just how much more messed up could this world be?!

He looked at everyone else, his eyes laid on Bon, who looked exactly the same, thank goodness.

"Well, Rin san, arent ya goin to introduce yerself to the whole class?"

He looked at the front and at first thought he saw Shura, but a man like her, Miss "Major Boobs" was no longer a woman.

"Oi, you chicken or what?" Shurren taunted.

"U-um yeah!."

Rin straightened up his posture and quickly got up there, he was beginning to sweat nervously like it was over 100 degrees outside. Then he faced the whole class, and realized, he wasn't the _only _ONE who was shocked to see him, almost every kid stared at him with eyes-wide and jaws dropped.

He didn't know what to say except:

"Uh, hi guys " ….he put his hand on his head.

No one said a word.

_HOLY SHIT, this is so awkward! Say something! Say something! Get it over with so you can take a seat!_

"I'm Rin Okumura, and I'm uh, not from around here…" he started. "You guys look like my friends from back home- Oh wait, that didn't come out right, uh, don't be scared of me, I betchu all trust Rina, so I hope you can trust me and stuff."

Silence.

Then,

"Welcome, Rin."

Taken by the sudden response, he followed the voice, it was Izumo.

She gave a small smile, and a brief wave.

"Alright, Rin, you can go take a seat now." Shurren said.

Rin stepped down, and took an empty desk. He seriously wanted to be invisible right now.

….

An hour later, and it was almost time for everyone to leave. All the kids were chatting among themselves, and some would take quick looks at Rin. Then, they all went to him and surrounded him.

Bon was the first to speak.

"Hey, you okay?" He stood up in the same posture, with one hand in his pocket and same stern face.

"Uh, kinda." Rin said.

Bon put his hand out ward for a handshake.

"You can feel free to ask us anything, so don't be nervous." he said.

Rin shook his hand back.

_I have to be dreaming, _Rin thought. _The other Bon was never this cool headed._

Then, Shiemi's parallel greeted himself.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Shen, I hope we can be friends."

"Uh, hi Shen. If you saw me staring at you with a weird face, it just really freaked me out that you look like my friend Shiemi back home."

Shen's looked at him in surprise.

"This Sheimi person who looks like me is a girl? How weird!"

Rin put his gaze on Izumo, she…looked the same yet, not just on the outside, but she gave some sort of energy that was different from the Izumo he knew.

His thoughts were interrupted by another girl

"Hi Rin! My name's Shima, nice to meet you!"

He turned to face her, she had spiky pink hair with some of it going down the back of her neck.

"Shima!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, if you ever want to hang out with me, just lemme know!" she offered

This Shima, is a girl, and..she's flirting with him? Sounds like something Shima would do.

Then Konekomaru stepped in front of him.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" he said with a slightly nervous face.

Everyone looked at him like he was a little crazy. But again he had every right to ask him and be nervous. The loss of his family still haunted him, and Rin knew that, knowing the Konekomaru from his world was so terrified he would try to avoid eye contact with him.

Rin smiled at him innocently, showing his fangs, laid his hand on his wrist. "As long as you don't see me as a threat, we can be friends, right?"

He didn't know what to say, the short teen didn't expect an answer like that.

"It's alright, Kon." a voice from behind him replied.

Rina place a hand on his shoulder,

"You can trust him, as you've trusted in me that he will not hurt you and everything will be fine. Rin is an awesome guy."

"Thanks, Rina. For being so honest." Rin said.

Rina started to blush like she said a bad word.

"Hey, don't be so embarrassed," Bon came up beside her and rubbed her head. Especially in front of us."

_Whoa, Bon is being nice to her? They probably get along more here than in his world, which is surprising._

Rin had to ask about it.

"So, are you friends or something?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Rina said.

"The Bon I know, he's always getting on my case, calling me a moron and we get into fights a lot." Rin explained.

Shima, (girl version) laughed.

"Oh, believe me, Bon still gets onto Rina's case, they biker at times, but they work as a team a lot."

Yuki was sitting at the desk, hearing tidbits of their conversation, she was glad they were accepting Rin. For him it was much easier when they found out Rina was the daughter of Satan. Yuki checked her watch.

"Hey, nee-chan, you have only a few more minutes until you meet up with Shurren with your training, please don't be late." she reminded.

"Oh, right, thanks." Rina said.

She decided to go ahead and get there early, she actually enjoyed training with Shurren and would look forward to meeting with him, she gathered her stuff before Shima said outloud-

"Hey, is it okay, if you unsheathed your sword for us and showed your flames?" she asked curiously.

Rina stopped at the doorway. Had a feeling that wasn't going to happen, but she was curious as well.

Rin looked at Yuki.

She made one nod and said, "Just make it quick."

Rin stood up.

"I think that's sort of a good idea, it would show all of you that you can trust me in this form. Everyone make room in case something catches on fire."

Everyone moved to the other side of the room, ready.

He unsheathed the Kurikara, the blade glowed an icy blue, he began to feel its power welling inside him, the warmth of his flames appeared on every part of his being, his fangs extended as well as his ears and the "two flames" appeared on top of his skull resembling horns.

Mouths fell open and there were sounds of awe.

But of all them Rina was the most astounded, she didn't want to admit it, but he looked so…

Beautiful in his demon form.

_I hope they're not afraid, please, don't be afraid of me. _

She could hear his thoughts, but he wasn't aware that she heard it.

He put the blade back into it's sheathe.

Later everyone left the room, only Yuki and Rin remained.

"Where should I go or do next, Yuki?" Rin asked.

"It's safer to head back to our dorms and hide there, and you heard what the headmaster said, you cant go anywhere without any supervision. The only places you go by yourself is the cafeteria, and this Cram class."

"Tch, and here I thought you were cool, unlike Four-Eyes." He sneered.

"Believe me Rin, I don't want to confine you. I want you to do as you please but I just can't risk the head Paladin or the Vatican finding out your existence and do something horrible to you." She said in a re-assuring tone.

"Then why don't you stop being a coward and stand up for Rina?! He raised his voice, it was enough to break through her cool headedness.

"Exuse me? Just who gave you the right to tell me what to do? You're not our brother!" she snapped back.

She gasped, then guilt showed on her face and looked down at the desk.

They went silent for a moment.

"The council is absolute, even if she was to be put to death, there'd be nothing I could do for her."

"Then all you have to do, is to protect and fight for her, however you can, the Yukio I know would do that very thing." Rin replied.

Yuki made a silent gasp.

Rin walked to the doorway and looked back at her.

"See you later tonight."

He left.

She stared at the door for a moment.

_How can I do that? _

Rin entered through the old building and went upstairs. He took out a pair of keys that lead to his own room. His was further down by the girl's room on the right side of the hallway. He opened it, as he did cobwebs stuck from the inside, and opened it wider. Dust was everywhere. He figured this place really needed some TLC before sleeping in it tonight.

"Great," he muttered. "Life seems to really hate me right now."

He unstrapped his sword from his back and set it beside the bed, it didn't look much better, there was debris and dust on the sheets.

He sat on the floor, and moped.

"_**Who's in there?"**_

Rin perked up his ears.

"_**Who are you?"**_

That voice sounded so familiar.

He looked at the doorway, and in the bottom left corner, a head peeked out, the face of a cat appeared.

Rin's face brightened at the sight of his familiar.

"Kuro! Aw man its so good to see you!"

"_**How do you know my-?**_

Before the two-tailed knew it he was picked up and hugged by the over-excited half-demon.

"This is awesome! So this world has a Kuro too?! He said happily.

"_**Hey, hey, hey! Just who are you?" **_

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you're not the Kuro from my world." He put him down. "I'm Rin."

"_**Rin?" **_the cath sith tilted his head in curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm Shirou's son."

"_**His son? But I only know about Rina and Yuki -chan."**_

"It's a long story, but I'll break it like this, I'm like Rina, I have blue flames." he pointed his thumb at himself.

"_**You're a child of Satan?" **_Kuro gaped.

"Unfortunately yeah." he sighed a little. "And I have a cat sith just like you back at home."

"_**I had to make sure you weren't some sort of enemy breaking in." **_he meowed and purred.

"Don't worry, you can trust me." he smiled.

His spirits were lifted, seeing Kuro after his brief argument with Yuki made his evening.

"Oh."

He looked at his watch, it was almost dinner time. Luckily that Clown-headmaster was generous enough to give him some money to go buy some groceries and make dinner and breakfast for himself and the girls.

"Heya, I'll be back later I'm gonna head out." he told Kuro.

He headed out the door and left, it was nice, just for a little while, to be on his own, as long as no demons came across his way, he can still break the rules on going out alone. After all,

He never followed the rules.


	7. Of The Black Souls

**Ugh, is just me or does reality **_**suck? **_**Which is why I read manga and watch anime, it's an escape from reality, cuz reality is a bitch. . Every now and then it hits me and I cry cuz I hate living in the real world, I think at some point everyone has felt this way. Sorry I had to get that out. Here's the new chappy, I try to make it as fast as I can without being sloppy.**

**Enjoy**

It's been over a week since Rin vanished. Yukio's stress levels were crawling higher and higher by the day, but that's to be expected.

But as worried as he was for his rebellious older brother, he contained his composure, he didn't the have luxury to freak out. Even though deep down all he wanted to do was to search any clues for him for every waking moment instead of teaching like nothing has happened to him.

He still didn't forget the dark aura that came into the dormitory that night, it might be possible it was just some random demon to come and only taunt him, but he kept his other options close.

He was slightly relieved that after speaking with Mephisto, and with the Vatican's permission to "unseal" the passageway to the abandoned library, he had full authorization to look into the area for any clues, along with trained exorcists to assist him. He hoped he could find something, anything, to help him find Rin.

Yukio was finally let in into the library. He was asked to wait just a little longer for the exorcists to give the 'all clear' call. They were ordered to check the area for any clues for demonic activities or traps before anyone was allowed to step in.

"Feel free, Mr. Okumura, to look around." one exorcist mentioned.

"Thank you." he said politely.

Yukio searched every row and category of books, and every single one of them was caked in dust, they hadn't been touched in years. But he noticed, almost every single book he looked at had an intriguing topic. Some were on how to cast off demons for normal people who only needed to be taught the basics of exorcism, magic, and other information on demon repelling.

He sort of had to admit, its such a shame this library was forgotten of its valuable resources. They could've just taken the books out and re-located them in the one that was being used.

He was letting his mind wander too much, he had to focus. Then he sighed.

_What if Nii-san wasn't here to begin with at all? I didn't even think about searching the grounds of the academy to see any signs of him trying to leave, or see if any witnesses saw him. But it wouldn't be like him to try to escape from school, his goal is too important to him for even any temptations of wanting to leave. _He thought.

Then someone called his name.

"Okumura! We've gotten a hold of something!"

He followed the exorcist, (who led him to some what you would call people from CSI) only for the paranormal.

"Sir, we've found traces of Sulfur."

Yukio blinked. Sulfur?

"Where was this found?" he asked.

"It was found on some tops of the bookshelves, floor, and some books, but only in one particular row; it was over there." the exorcist pointed to the right.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, its confirmed."

"May I go look?"

"Yes sir."

As he walked to the rows of the new= found discovery, he read the signs of the categories of books. Alchemy, Witchcraft, then Parallel Worlds.

_There's no mistaking it, a demon does have something to do with Nii-san's disappearance. Sulfur is a __**left behind trace of demonic activity. **_He concluded in his thoughts.

He reached to the row of Parallel Worlds, and instantly, he saw on the floor, a book had been taken off the shelf. He kneeled to it, the title of the book was called "Other World's Apart."

Yukio gathered all the information he's seen so far:

One, was sulfur being found in this one area of the library,

2, this book was the only one taken off the shelves whilst the others hadn't even shown a single fingerprint of being touched in years,

3, the library oddly opens at random.

He picked up the book, he noticed a burn mark on the front cover and back cover…

_It..it can't be…was this caused from Nii-san's?.._

"That's a really weird book yer holdin."

Yukio sighed in annoyance.

"Nii-san, please don't bother-"

He turned to his left and the first thing his eyes laid were a pair of huge breasts, covered up by a black bikini top. He jumped to see the red-headed Senior-Class exorcist next to him.

"SHURA-SAN?!" he jumped so violently he nearly let the book drop from his hands.

"Yeh, I came to help." Shura smiled with a goofy grin and held up a peace sign.

She wore a red mini skirt with her fish-net knee high socks and black flat shoes.

She was honestly, the last person he wanted to see right now. She only took her job half as seriously as Yukio does. And due to her slack, it distracts him.

"What do you want, Shura?" Yukio's glasses flashed a white light, covering any expression in his eyes.

"Like I saiiid, Chicken, I'm 'ere to help." she said in a child-like manner.

"Who said I needed help from you?". He turned to away from her. He could smell a slight scent of booze from her. Typical.

"Oi, dun talk to me like that." she frowned.

"I would show you more respect if you'd-

"Just lemme look at the book!" she interrupted him, and took the book from his hands.

-"Just stop drinking." he muttered.

She skimmed through it, with a bored look on her face.

"Eh, nothing to see here." she said. She flipped through the pages.

"Let me ask you Shura, if you're here that means you're worried for Rin, aren't you?"

"Why of course, after two days of 'im not showin up for my training, I was called by Mr. Polka Dots that he went missin."

"Why do I find that hard to believe? From what I've heard from brother is that instead of you helping him, you tease him during training." Yukio said with annoyance.

"All the more to get 'im fired up, if ya ask me." she giggled.

She sighed.

She remembered the time she almost killed him off, but after finding out the kiddo's ambitions, she spared him.

_Over these past months I've been found of that kid, I want him to succeed and control his flames, he has a whole life waitin for him. After all, you, and Rin, are the last things left of Fujimoto._

These were thoughts she would never share, not even to herself, but only occasionally like now. But never to anyone.

"Shura?!" Yukio snapped at her.

"Whaaaaat? Chicken?"

Suddenly the book in her hands began to glow.

The two of them quickly put their attention to it. They began to hear..whispering coming from it. They raised their heads to pick up the sounds.

Voices echoed, they all came at one time, barely able to understand what they were saying.

"What..is all this?" Yukio asked in awe.

"_Why don't you call them crazy?" "Option number 2, that's what I'll go with."_

That voice!

"Nii-san!" Yukio yelped.

The voices and whispering died down as did the glowing light.

"Oi, the hell was that, Yukio?"

He grabbed the book from her hands.

"Come with me, Shura. I have a job for you." He walked out of the row of the bookshelves and headed to the entrance.

"Whatcha going to do, Chicken-Eyes?"

"I think I finally have a lead, and I'm going to see if I can put a plan into action if my theories are right."

Moments later. Yukio dropped the book on the desk of the headmaster, who was sitting in his chair with a curious look on his face.

"Sir, do you know what this book is? What it signifies?" Yukio asked formally.

Shura watched the conversation unfold. This was going to turn interesting.

The purple-haired demon leaned in closer, with one hand under his chin and the other onto the cover of the book.

"Hmm, I haven't seen this book in years." And no, it holds no valuable meaning." he shrugged.

Yukio almost wanted to snap, he was really going to lose his edge, but remained calm.

"Are you sure, sir? Anything at all, so far we have found nothing of a lead to Nii-san."

The demon nodded.

"Very well." he picked up the book in frustration. He then considered that maybe all that whispering was just him losing his mind. He almost reached the door when-

"Mr. Okumura-kun, do you remember the reports of two students that never showed up again?"

Yukio turned his head.

" They vanished in 1811 and 1911." he said.

Mephisto snapped his fingers.

"Exactly! Has it ever occurred to you that this book…

_**Maybe a gate to another world?"**_

Yukio gaped, and faced the man entirely. What did he mean?

"Wait, so you _do _know something sir?"

The headmaster closed his eyes and smiled.

"Its about time, I revealed, the secret this school has been ordered to keep from the outside world."

Yukio walked up to his desk again and edged his look at Shura.

Shura had fallen asleep.

_Agh, I hate her sometimes. And she says she wanted to help?_

He turned his attention back to Mephisto.

"Please, sit, and I'll explain everything you've been wanting to know."

Flashback:

_Two hundred years ago, a student vanished without a trace, the search party never found him. After that some students would go mad or insane when they entered the cursed library. Another century passed, and another student disappeared. They school lost so many students to insanity that the Vatican closed down the library and sealed it off. _

"That, my dear boy, is all I can tell you. But this book, it is a key to finding your brother." he smiled crookedly.

"Thank you sir." Yukio walked past the sleeping Shura, and out of the room.

"I look forward to how this unfolds." the headmaster said excitedly.

Yukio was back into his dorm. And pieced together the puzzles.

-"1811 and 1911. Brother disappeared this year in 2011."-

-"Is a demon controlling this book? If so, it seems to happen in a hundred-year time period only."-

-"This demon might be luring its victims into this library when the hundred-year span has passed."-

"-Which is why the evidence of sulfur was left behind-"

He began to write notes, and finally to a conclusion!

"There is only **one **demon that is responsible for all of this. This demon, is a relative that belongs in the family of…

_**Kin of Azazel"**_

"These demons are named Black Souls, they have the ability to manipulate time and space. The Kin of Azazel are Spiritual type demons, which is how they can pass through anything they wish whether be through mass or time. They love to feed off the flesh of humans and demons. When Rin entered the library, he was unaware that he had fallen into a Black Soul's trap. It hasn't been confirmed if he was killed yet…"

A chill ran down Yukio's spine, goose bumps appeared on his arms, that very thought sickened him to the core. But he continued writing;

"No evidence of any struggle, blood, or burn marks from his flames gave away if was truly killed."

He gripped his pen, he was losing focus, he couldn't freak out now. He took a quick deep breath and wrote on.

"However, if he wasn't, there is another possibility, after searching the library a book was found on the floor with a burn mark on the front cover. After showing it to headmaster Mehpisto Pheles, he revealed to me this book is a "gate" to another dimension. After me and Senior officer Shura Kirigure observed the book, it began to glow and voices came from it. I have yet to tell why is reacted in such a way. Continuing, and my 2nd conclusion: Rin may have been taken into another dimension. The question remains: How do we get him back? My research and investigation will continue in this case."

He put down his pen, his palm was sweaty and sore from writing.

He sat in his chair and leaned his head and stared at the ceiling. He finally figured out where Rin had gone, but now even more worried that a Kin of Azazel may have or yet done something horrible to him. What does this Black Soul want?


	8. Monster or Angel?

**All is going to be revealed about Rina in this chapter, and hints of Rin really starting to like her! x3 BUT just so you guys know, and readers, this will not be a full romantic story, just having some emotional scenes and giving hints is enough. If I made this into a romance it wouldnt feel right, and I hope I didnt try too hard to make this chapter funny, enjoy!**

Sunday, 12:05 p.m April 25th

"RIN!"

The half-demon teenager was fast-asleep, flat down with his mouth open next to the pillow, with drool seeping out.

"WAKE..UP!"

Rina called him from downstairs shouting as loud as she could.

Nothing.

"Wake up flame-freak!"

"LeAve me alone, you old fart." he whimpered, thinking old Fujimoto was trying to get him up.

Rin tossed up-wards, the sound was disturbing him, but still didn't wake up.

Time for some provoking.

"Hey, UGLY!" she shouted.

Rin's eyes snapped opened, a vein popped on both sides of his temples.

That did it.

"WHO THE F*** YOU CALLIN UGLY!-

He sat up too fast and hit his head on the upper bunk. Fell off the bed, and landed on the floor, he held his head which was throbbing, tears at the corners of his eyes formed.

"SHHHHIT!" Owwwww!"

"Sorry, but that was the only way to get you up, you sleep any longer you're gonna miss out on lunch."

Rin turned his head to the right, Rina stood at the doorway.

She wore black pj's with rainbow hearts and a hot-pink tank top,

she sure didn't look sorry, in fact she looked satisfied and AMUSED with herself.

"Ugh, why didn't you just shake me awake? That really was over-the-top!" he wined.

"Its like this Rinny-" She started.

He flinched at the way she said this nick-name.

"Like you, I get mad when someone calls me names, since you're my parallel, I figured you'd react the same way."

"…"

"You're evil."

She put one finger to her cheek, and waved her other hand.

"Hee, hee, I try." she said in a child-like tone.

Rin glared at her. He stretched his body and yawned.

"Come on buddy, its time for lunch."

The both of them filled their plates with the food Rin had cooked and prepared the night before. He made fried rice with spiced eggs, miso soup and green tea.

"Alright, lets see if your cooking paid off." said Rina.

She picked up her food with traditional chop sticks, and tasted it. Her eyes widened.

"Woah! This is delicious, Rin! Thank you so much!" She aimed a huge smile at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Oi, oi, don't talk with your mouth open I can see your food."

He started to blush.

The hell? Why am I blushing?

He turned around to avoid her.

She didn't hear him, she was too busy munching on her meal. Then 10 seconds later, she noticed Rin's back was turned away.

"Hey, what's 'a matter? Why are you facing that way?"

"I heard something." he fibbed. His face was still pink.

She gave him a suspicious look, put down her chop sticks and leaned to face him.

"You're lying, what's up?"

He had to change the subject quickly.

"Uh..where is Yuki-chan?" he asked nervously.

"Oh."

She decided if she didn't want to tell him, she would move on with it.

She sat back down.

"She went to go get some drinks for us."

He turned and put his arm on the counter. "Oh man, I forgot to get those, I didn't even think about it."

"It's okay."

She was in thought.

Yuki hadn't talked much to her in the last couple of days. She wondered if something happened.

"Something wrong?"

She snapped out of it and looked at him.

"No, its fine." she smiled.

"Okay."

Rin was so focused on her he'd forgotten to eat.

"Ah, my food's getting cold, anyways, I'm glad you like it."

For few minutes they ate in silence.

Then, an idea popped in Rin's head.

"Hey! He said excitedly. "Could you or I ask Shurren if he can teach me those moves, like… train me?"

Rina's eyes widened.

"I'm not sure, but I'll ask tomorrow if he can." she suggested.

"Okay."

Then he asked her:

"Um, can you sing?" he asked.

Rina almost choked on her food. She turned red a bit.

"Uhhh…yes…I c-can… she stammered.

"You don't have to hide it, I've heard you two times, its sounds really nice!"

She turned away, her bangs covering her violet-blue eyes, unable to read her face.

"Hey, did I offend you? I'm really sorry if I did!" he waved his hands.

She unveiled her eyes, still looking away at him, her face nor sad or happy.

"As much as it's my favorite thing to do, I've always wondered. God gave me a talent to someone such as me; to me, a monster." She then made a small smile.

The statement wasn't directed towards him, more like to herself.

"Hey, what are you talkin about? You sing pretty, Rina. But…" He turned silent.

"But what?"

"There was a time when I wondered why the old man saved me, and I questioned my existence, I wanted to just DIE. And give up, but…Sheimi came to my rescue, I didn't feel so scared anymore."

"She seems like an awesome friend. I wish I could meet her. Sometime you and I will figure out our purpose in life." she inputted.

"Right." Rin honestly didn't know how to respond to that, he really didn't have any religious beliefs and sometimes thought God hated him. But as long as he had friends to pick him up, he felt good about himself.

"Hi guys, I'm back."

Both Rina and Rin jumped, startled by the twin sister that appeared out of no where which made them fall out of their seats.

"Oops." - :o

The both of them got up, holding the backs of their heads from the forming "bumps" from where they fell and their eyes like white slits.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?!" they both shouted.

"Only 10 seconds, I was listening to your conversation, so I didn't want to bother you, I brought some water, coke, and some lemon-honey tea."

"What're you, a Ninja? why didn't you just go to ninja school?" Rina said sarcastically.

Yuki ignored her.

"Did you finish your homework?" she asked.

"I'm almost done, just need some help with some questions."

Yuki looked a little irritated.

"Nee-chan, someday I wont be around to help you, please do it yourself."

"Hey, what's up with that tone?" Rina said.

"Nothing. Just been stressed out, that's all." she said.

Rin had never seen her like that, since he and her argued in the Cram class.

She turned to face them.

"And hungry," she smiled. "Rin, that looks really good, mind if I dig in?" she asked.

"Yeah, go right ahead, Yuki!" Rin said happily. He rubbed the back of his head which was still throbbing. Yuki noticed this.

"Oh, do you need me to get you some ice for that? I'm sorry again for scaring you."

"Naw, its okay, I've had worse injuries." He laughed.

The three of them started to relax more, they ate, laughed and joked around.

Rin put his chopsticks up his nostrils in an attempt to make the girls laugh.

"Ah, seen it, sorry Rinny." Rina implied.

Rin made a disappointed face. "AW! ugh, lemme think of something else I can show you!" he put his hand forward and turned around to think.

3 seconds later, he made rings with his fingers over his eyes to make them look like glasses. He was obviously mimicking Yukio.

"Ni-san! Do your homework, or you'll get Bariyon Stones put on your lap!" he made a voice that sounded near perfect like Yukio's.

Rina spat out some saliva and laughed.

"PFFFT! OMG, HAHAHAHA!"

Yuki only smiled at the joke, she admitted it was pretty hilarious.

Suddenly someone entered the kitchen, a girl with long dark purple hair.

"AH! Izu-chan!" Rina called.

Izumo smiled and waved.

Rin looked at her in slight shock.

_Wow, the Izumo back at home rarely smiles, I like this one._

"I knocked at the front entrance, and called your cell, but no one answered so I just broke in, I hope that okay with you." she said.

Rina got up and gave her a side hug, and Izumo hugged back.

_WOAH, NOW I REALLY LIKE THIS IZUMO BETTER!_ Rin thought.

"It's okay, sorry for not answering, I was eating lunch with Yu and Rin, was there something you needed?" Rina said.

"Ah yeah, I wanted to ask you if you can rehearse at the theater later this afternoon, the headmaster said we all could."

"Yeah, that be awesome!" Rina said happily.

Rin was lost in the conversation, question marks popped around his head.

(invisible of course.)

"Hey, hold up, what're you guys rehearsing for?"

"Oh, then I should tell you; me and Izumo are performing for the whole school next week."

Rin's excitement level just went up two notches. 3, 2, 1:

"HOLY CRAAP! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BAND?!" He shouted.

Suddenly blue flames started shooting out from him, hitting the floors, and cooking materials.

The twins ducked down, and Izumo covered her head.

"Oh, sorry guys! There's nothing on fire is there?!" he panicked.

They looked at him fear. (Comically)

"What?" Rin said cluelessly.

Yuki peeks her head out and mutters to herself:

"The Son of Satan…has ADHD." -_-

A few minutes later, everyone cleaned up the small aftermath and lunch.

Rin, Izumo, and Rina walked to the intrance to escort Izumo before she left

"Hey Izumo, what are you doing in the band?" Rin asked.

"I'm back-up vocals, and lead guitar."

He looked at Rina.

"I'm lead vocals." She folded her arms and made a proud expression.

"Bon is the drummer, and Shima is the back-up guitar and back up vocals." Izumo said.

"Woah, woah, those guys- I can't imagine them playing any instrument!" Rin said.

"Well, just remember blueberry-san, that this world's different from yours." Rina teased.

"WHAT THE HELL'D YOU CALL ME!?"

She made a cheeky face.

"Uh-uu, I think that's my chance to run."

She ran away from them as she did she stuck out her tongue at Rin.

He followed after her

"GET BACK HERE PLUM-GIRL!" he made a pissed-off face and glared his teeth.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh sh-

A huge blue flame was coming his way, he ducked to the floor, it barely missed his hair.

"Same to you Blueberry-san." She made a half-pissed off and half evil face.

"JEEZ! Did you guys forget that I'm even here?!"

They both looked at the annoyed Izumo, who had ducked Rina's oncoming flame.

"Sorry." they both said at the same time.

Later afternoon.

Rina was getting ready to leave for the rehearsal. Then Kuro appeared.

**Rina, where you going this time?**

"To the True Cross theater." she replied.

**Can I come too? I've been bored all day.**

"Aww, sure! I just hope no one kicks you out, in case they mistaken you for an evil demon, but I highly doubt it cuz you're too adorable to be kicked out."

She picked him up and hugged him against her face, Kuro purred as she did.

There was a soft knock at the doorway, it was Rin.

"You goin?" he asked.

"Yep, I'll be back in about 2 or 3 hours."

"I'll have dinner ready by then. Hey where'd Yuki go this time?"

"She's with some other exorcists, she said there's been some strange activity going around, they're not sure why."

Kuro looked up Rina, he looked a little worried.

"What's wrong, Kuro? You know something?" Rin asked.

**I haven't seen anything odd, but lately I've been feeling some weird presences of other demons lurking around, you both be careful.** He meowed.

"In case something happens, I'll keep the Kurikara close, you should too Rina."

She stuck out her tongue.

"Since when are you my mom?"

"I swear! GAHH!….you some of this?" he raised his fist.

She laughed softly, then did something unexpected. She hugged him.

Rin didn't move, or breathe, or make a sound.

"Be careful, k?" she headed out the door.

Rin creaked his neck to where she left, stunned, shocked, and blushing more than he ever did the whole day.

"WHAT THE HELL? DID MY OTHER SELF JUST 'HUG' ME? THIS FEELS SO FRIGGIN WRONG!"

He straightened himself up. Then, he couldn't help, but laugh and smile.

He then plopped on the bed.

Rina…was an amazing girl, so modest, and sweet at times.

She was an angel born from God, not a "monster", born from Satan.

"Someday…I want to tell her that." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	9. You Don't Have It

**I noticed that the site has a flaw; if you want to make changes to your chapters it WILL NOT SAVE, AGH! And I have tons of mistakes in some of my chapters and I can't fix them L So I realized I have to fix everything before I put them up. I had a hard time with this chapter, on how to start it. Oh, and sorry for any lack of "action" story telling, this chapter will have some! Enjoy!**

Another day in the parallel world.

Rin was walking to class, the day was beautiful and sunny, but the temperature didn't match up with it. It was oddly 40 degrees. At this time in April, he remembered it being in the 70's as this was the Spring month. It probably just hadn't had a warm front coming in yet.

He made his way to the entrance of the cram class doors. He went in. He found to see that no one was there except Shurren.

He was confused. He saw the red headed teacher sitting on top of the desk, smiling at him and looking at him, looks like he wanted something.

"Oi, where is everybody?" Rin asked.

"They went to P.E. class." he replied.

"Oh crap! Did I come here late?!"

He checked his watch, no, he was on time.

"No, yer fine, Yuki-chan is with them."

"I'll hurry up then." He paced his walking, and his first thought was heading to the P.E lockers, but then he remembered he doesn't have any clothes to wear.

He was stopped at the door by Shurren.

"Hold it, there's somethin I need to tell you."

He placed his hands in his pockets.

"Starting today, yer training with me." he smiled.

"W-what? Really?" Rin said excitedly.

He nodded. "Mmm. Rina told me all 'bout it. Sure, I'd love to train you, but FIRS'…I need to see how much control you have over yer flames."

"So, what do you need me to do?" Rin asked.

"We'll start trainin in here, doing it at our usual place is too risky and will expose yer flames where someone will see."

He turned around, and locked the doors.

"I'm going to put up a small barrier, and it'll make it look like no one is in this room, no one gets in, no one gets out."

He made hand signs, and chanted the spell.

Yellow and red aura's appeared against the walls and perimeter and vanished.

Shurren finished and faced Rin.

"Alright, we're ready to go."

Then he frowned, and made a battle stance.

"And I'm not gonna hold back." he said sternly.

"Wait, what're you gonna do!?" Rin said, holding up his hand in panic.

"Devour the Seven Princes, Slay the Serpent,

He pulled out of his chest, his sword.

"Hidden Mist Style: DABOU!"

Waves of wind came blowing to him, Rin got behind the desks and covered his head.

He heard things crashing and breaking. Why was he attacking him?

It went quiet, he uncovered his head and peered over the desk.

"Oi, you jus' gonna sit there and cower?"

He looked behind him. He was standing on top of a desk 2 feet away from him, getting another attack ready, how did he get there so fast?

"Oh shit-"

Shuuren slashed the desks again, Rin lied flat and covering his head again.

_This is just like the first time Shura tried to kill me, he's right, I gotta stop cowering!_

He stood up, the technique from Shurren's blade was still blowing wind, and then subsided. He faced him.

Shurren made a side smile. "Now yer ready, fire-boy?"

Rin uncovered his sheath from his blade cover, held Kurikara in front of him and unsheathed it. His flames appeared once again.

Rin ran to him, both of their blades clashed, then suddenly Shurren turned his blade flat-ways, pushed it to the left, his sword coming closer to him ready to give him a blow. Rin quickly backed of the way. Shurren clashed with his sword again, Rin tried to force him back this time. Shurren with all his strength pushed him back, making him crash to the floor.

"Why aren't you makin a move? Scaredy cat?!" he taunted.

"Shut it." Rin snapped.

He ran to him again, hitting blades.

Shurren made a taunting smile again.

"The lighter you hit me with your blade, the easier…

Shurren maneuvered Rin's sword to the left, Shurren's blade coming closer to his abdomen-

"It is to use your movements against you." he sneered.

He stabbed him in the kidney area, Rin leaned forward, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Gugh," he choked. He glared at him with daggers. He's not only strong, but smart in how he manipulated his opponent.

"You bastard." he inhaled deeply.

Shurren looked truly unimpressed, like he had food in front of him that tasted like shit.

He raised his foot on Rin's stomach and pushed him back, hard, his blade coming out of his gut.

Rin laid there in pain, he could feel that his wound taking slower to heal, and it usually doesn't take that long. Why?

Shurren pointed his blade at him, his face frowning.

"You don't have it…you don't have what it takes to be strong…..and win…and without it…..you'll die where you bleed." he said in a low voice.

Rin winced, gritted his teeth and looked up at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he grunted.

"Here's my evaluation: You do seem to have good control of your flames, I'll give you that. But you rely on them too much, and you just wait for something to help you win."

He opened his mouth to say more, but said nothing at first then continued;

"If you've noticed, Rina has great control over her flames. Because she has "it" and that what makes her fearless and strong."

"Just tell me what you're talking about, I'll work on it, then I wanna re-match!" Rin said in frustration.

Shurren put his sword over his chest and it disappeared.

"You will, she'll teach it to you, and as soon as she does, I'll continue training you." He finally smiled.

Shurren looked at his wound, it was slowly closing up.

_He's healing slowly because subconsciously, his body couldn't admit defeat._

"We're done for the day."

He walked past him and folded his arms.

"Now get up, I need yer help with something." he bossed.

"What?" Rin asked.

"To clean up this room."

"Huh?" Rin looked at the now TRASHED classroom, desks broken and cut to pieces, books on the floor, thanks to Shurren and Rin's blades.

"AW MAN, how the hell we gonna explain this?" Rin whined.

"Dun worry, I have a plan." he then smiled evily.

"What?" He could sense he was up to something.

"We'll use this."

He got out of his pocket, it was a vile, with blood in it.

"Hey, what is that?"

Shurren just smiled, then threw the vile on the floor, breaking into pieces.

Then something came to Rin, he felt like he was having de'ja vu.

"Oh noo…." he slumped his posture.

"Get your sword out again, Rin."

Suddenly, hobogoblins came from nowhere, they looked blood thirsty, the smell of the broken vile has attracted to into attacking.

The both of them spent the rest of the morning killing the demons.

XD


	10. No Soul is Safe

**I'm sorry for causing any confusion, if you got an update that there's a new chapter and you cant find it, its because I was trying to get them organized but the site would jumble them up or make extras of them, that is seriously one fatal flaw in this site, they really need to fix it!**

**Now this is the point in the story will it will start to move a tiny bit quicker. And another note, I had to cancel off my Q & A page, because it makes the chapter orders confusing and it confuses the readers.**

**Ima….ikouse….**

/FEED/

/FEED/

/HUNGRY/

/WANT POWER/

/THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO ME/

Deep in the darkest depths, even deeper than Genhenna, the most greediest of demons dwelled. No one dared to step into their terrain, for they knew they would be devoured.

And they knew it, after all, they had a reputation of striking complete fear into the hearts of demons and humans. They ate almost anything in their paths.

Down a dim-litted hallway, a man, or rather, a demon who looked human walked down. He had called all of his minions to a meeting, to tell them the progress of a plan. He must now tell them their next move.

He entered through the doors.

There were about 30 of the Black Soul demons, awaiting for him. Almost each of them had a cup of demon blood for the occasion. They all looked human except everyone of them had horns.

The man stood by his seat. It was time to begin.

The man had nicely combed dark green hair, and yellow slit eyes. All Black Souls had these traits. He wore nothing but a black suit. He had no horns, but he kept them hidden.

He spoke.

"The time is almost here, my followers. I have found a half-demon to feast upon in Assiah. How wonderful, isn't it? So rare to find a half-ling!" he announced.

Everyone gave glances to each other, some licked their lips, oh how they couldn't wait to eat.

"And, that's not all: The half-demon…is also, the rebellious Son of Satan!"

Some cheered, some gave looks of fear, and some looked unsure.

"Now, for some you, do not be afraid, that is why I'm here, to tell you the next step of our plan."

They all quieted down.

"You will follow me into Assiah, we will attack the filthy Exorcist school and cause a distraction, I will take some of you with me and we will trap the Son of Satan and bring him here." He smiled evily showing his fangs, his eyes glowed.

"Just imagine, the enormous power we could gain from the blood of the Son of Satan. There's only one condition I ask of you all: Do not eat all of his body, I think we should offer it to our King Satan …..

He began to laugh

"He he hehahahahahaha!

"So his body will become the new vessel and RULE ASSHIAH!"

Everyone's faces went up in joy.

"My lord." One demon said, "We greatly appreciate for leading us."

"Thank you, Asara."

That was this demon's name.

He left the room.

It was time to go visit a certain person


	11. Your Pain is Our Game

**Sorry for the long update, I really needed a break and some time on how to start up this chapter. Agh, I made a strict promise I wouldn't start on anymore stories till this one was near done but the temptation was too hard to resist XD Well do read this carefully: We are now half-way into this story, I'm going to be writing only 10+ more chapters, It wouldn't feel right if I made this longer than I had to. Well enjoyz.**

_Back into the real world…._

Yukio's stress levels were not letting up, it now had been 2 ½ weeks since Rin was kidnapped. He honestly could not figure out how to open the gateway to the world Rin was taken into.

That was, until Mephisto said he could hire some special people he knew. From what he told Yukio, these people had the ability to split time and space, and that they were Black Soul _hybrids. _Much to his dismay, he preferred to not have any demons involved just because a demon has already taken Rin and then have more demons to help. But what other options did he have? _nothing._ So he was forced to put his faith into the headmasters idea.

For some of the days, he's had to have Shura take over his teachings when his stress was just too much to handle. And he knew, that his image as a professional was being trampled when he took a break, he knew he shouldn't be taking breaks but he couldn't handle it.

He stayed in his dorm room, sometimes for almost an hour he would stand in front of the bathroom doorway.

_This is the last place Nii-san was, before he's gone forever._

He shook his head, hard.

_No! he wont stay gone forever, he'll come back!_

Sometimes he would lay on the roof, his brother's favorite spot when he needed to clear his head.

It didn't do any good for him.

He went back to his room, sitting at his desk, and would stare into space or at his brother's empty bed.

He got up, and laid in it.

He couldn't hold it in anymore….

Streams of tears began to fall on his cheeks, wettening the frames of his glasses, he felt so…_HELPLESS!_

"Nii-san…he choked. "I FAILED to protect you, I'm so sorry!"

He took off his glasses and sat up, the tears fell on his sweatpants, making dark spots.

His whole body began to shake, he put his hands on his face, he was losing it.

_I CANT BE CRYING! I'm starting to act like I used to when I was a kid, scared of being alone or when I saw a demon, __**WHAT KIND OF EXORCIST AM I?!**_

Suddenly a deep voice interrupted his thoughts…

"Don't worry, you'll see your dear brother soon…in death."

He looked up. A man with dark green hair and yellow slitted eyes stood, he wore a black suit. A feeling of warning came over Yukio.

_Who is he? Where did he-?_

His eyes widened.

The man spoke.

"I'm here to give you a message, your brother is alive…well, for the time being." He gave an evil half-smile.

Panic and instinct took over Yukio. He quickly ran to his desk and grabbed his gun, and pointed at the could-be demon.

"Aw, that won't be necessary, I said I'm not here to fight-"

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" _Yukio growled. The tears that were on his face were still there, now on the bottom of his lower jaws.

The man closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, he sighed.

"I can surely understand how you feel, losing someone you love dearly," He began to chuckle.

"OH, that feeling! Oh how delicious it feels to us, the pain, the despair!" he laughed, it was cold and mocking.

Yukio began to tremble.

_NO!_

He knew what this demon was trying to do, take advantage of what he was feeling.

"Oh, how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself." He bowed. "My name is Asara…..the leader of the Black Soul Demons."

Yukio was silent… then it came to him.

"You _did _it…you're the one who lured Rin into that library." he said coldly.

"Why yes, the son of Satan. If I'm not mistaken, you are also the son of Satan as well."

Yukio tugged the trigger of the gun.

"I'll cut the crap. I'm here to tell you again; your brother is alive, in that other dimension, and is doing quite well, he's making wonderful new friends and…has met his other self."

"Other self? What do you mean?" Yukio asked.

_What in the hell are you doing? You're never supposed to ask a demon questions, he has to be lying!_

But this time, he may needed information this time, just this one time, he'll have to break one of the most important rules. To get to Rin.

"I have questions, first I'm going to start with: How were you able to get into this school without being stopped by the barriers?"

"Ah, its quite simple: You may know since we can time travel, we've been using that book to get through. You have your shields on the outside, but not on the inside, tsk, tsk. I would fix that if I were you, then again I'm not you."

"What are you planning?"

"Oh, that I can only give you hints about, I don't want our plans to fail by having you exorcists to destroy it."

His face, and his eyes, stretched slightly, his teeth grew sharper and his ears pointed out more.

**"WE, will destroy every exorcist, human, and attack this school you call home and devour every person you love dearly." **

His voice became cold, dark, and menacing.

Yukio this time, could tell, he was not lying. His whole body began to tremble with pure fear, he was losing it this time. He fell to his knees, as he did Asara laughed, his fear to him was nothing but entertainment to see.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **He laughed.

"Ah again! That feeling! Oh how much I could just kill you right now, but I shall be back for you, younger son of Satan!"

Yukio's mind went blank. He unknowingly got up, and sped to Asara's face, aiming his gun at him.

"Wha-"

Asara looked into Yukio's face, his teal blue eyes were glowing, with red in the center.

Asara jumped back.

"Your eyes, what's happened to them?" he asked, confused.

"**Don't underestimate us exorcists, you filthy mother-fucker!" **Yukio hissed.

_His energy is different from before, I better leave before he has a chance to attack._

Yukio blinked his eyes, within a second, his eyes were back to normal. He looked around the room. The demon had disappeared. He suddenly felt drowsy. Before he realized it, he collapsed.

It was dark, Yukio felt like crying. He was alone again. Will it ever end for him?

He was curled up into a ball, hands on his face.

"_Don't be afraid, Yukio." _A voice echoed.

He uncovered his face, he heard the voice, he could barely recognize it.

"_Just have faith in me." _it spoke again.

Suddenly light began to surface above him, someone was calling his name, he raised his arm to the light.

"Oi! Yukio! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

Someone shook him hard, it was a female voice speaking.

He opened his eyelids slowly, he was laying on his side, his glasses were on the floor, broken. He turned to see who was shaking him.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that, you Four-Eyed Chicken!"

Shura.

He sat up, and looked at her blankly.

"Hey, you alright?"

He nodded.

"I got worried 'bout you, I called you to let you know I was done with the Exwires but you didn't answer me, so I came to check on you and you were lyin' on the floor. What happened?"

Her face was stern.

"I met..a demon." he said softly.

"Huh? What demon?"

"The one that took Rin away, I froze and I let him get away."

"And you didn't try to stop him? What's with you?"

"_As if you could understand, you don't know what it's like to lose someone! _Yukio hissed at her, his voice was back into the icy tone as before. His eyes, for 3 seconds glowed.

Shura stood up, nervous, she had _never _seen him like that before. She put her hand over her chest, ready to pull out her sword if he blew up.

Yukio shook his head and put his hand over his face.

_It happened again, what's going on?_

"Yukio…." Shura whispered.

Yukio looked at her. He saw an expression he had never seen on her; pure worry.

She sighed. She kneeled to him….and hugged him.

"I'm not the best at comforting people, but…looks like you needed it."

He was stunned for a moment, its not like Shura to hug people, much less even understand their feelings.

He hooked one arm over her shoulder.

"Shura, thank you. I've realized something now."

She let go of him.

"What?"

"I can't do this alone."

"Tch. Well duh, Chicken, looked what happened!"

He agreed with her.

"Because of my fear I couldn't stop Asara. I need your help."

"Asara? Is that-?

"Yeah, the name of the demon."

"You'd better report this to Polka Dots, the sooner the better."

She went into thought.

_I don't know what happened to just a moment ago, his eyes were glowing. I think I'll let it go this time. I can see his stress may have activated it, so I better not make it worse._

"So, what should we do?" She stood up.

"We need back-up." He suggested.

"And who we gonna ask?"

The next morning, Yukio returned to the Cram Classroom. The students were already there.

"Yuki-chan!"

Sheimi, who had called him, she was so happy to see him, she ran to him and hugged him.

"Ah, Miss Moriyama, I'm alright."

She released him to see his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He was telling the truth, he did feel a little bit better. Because of the plan he going to set up released his tension.

"Hey Okumura, its about time you got back." Bon said.

"Did you find anything about Rin?" Shima asked.

Yukio walked up to the desk.

"No I haven't, but I want ALL of you to do something for me."

Everyone put their attention on him.

Before he began to speak, someone came in through the doors, it was Shura.

"Hold it, Four-Eyes. Before ya go on, I want me and the others to hear too."

Behind her were more teachers. The demon phaticuticals teacher, the PE teacher, all of the ones Yukio knew entered.

"I brought more back up." Shura said confidently. She smiled a goofy grin. Then she winked at him.

Yukio looked at her in shock. She…was taking things seriously now?

"Who are you? And what have you done with Shura? This has to be some demon trick."

"Not a trick at all." She replied.

"What's going on, Sensei?" Shiemi asked.

"I'll cut to the chase. Yesterday I was visited by a demon responsible for taking Rin."

Everyone gasped.

"I realized this: Rescuing Rin cannot be done alone, not even by me, so I want all of you, to assist me, in getting him back!"

Izumo spoke.

"Why the sudden change of mind? Didn't you tell us to not get involved?" she asked.

"When this demon came to me, he is called Asara, he manipulated my fear and I froze. I should apologize. I'm supposed to be protecting you but seeing how easy Asara was able to break through me, I couldn't face him alone. These demons, are _**strong. **_They take advantage of what you fear and use it against you. These demons, after collecting evidence from the old library lead them to being Black Souls, Mr. Adachi, can you please come forward and explain to them?"

Mr. Adachi, was the Historian of Demonology, he was the same teacher who joined them on the journey to Kyoto, explaining the Impure King's origins.

He cleared his throat.

"Black Soul Demons, they are from the family Kin of Azazel, when they are active, they leave traces of sulfur, and their favorite food is both human and demon flesh."

Shiemi couldn't help but shiver.

_Rin!_

The teacher continued.

"They have the ability to bend space and time. They also have a nasty reputation of putting fear in hearts of humans and demons. If Mr. Okumura asks you to join him, I ask all of you: You must keep a strong will and heart, and it'll prevent you from them using fear as their weapon."

"Thank you Mr. Adachi."

The demonology teacher bowed and stood by the doorways.

Suddenly Bon stood up.

"I'm in." he said.

Then Shima.

"I'm on this too."

Then Konekomaru.

"Me too." He was nervous, he honestly didn't want to join, but he felt like he needed to payback Rin. He wanted to help him.

Then Izumo.

"As long as Mr. 'Tough' guy over there doesn't get in my way, I'll help too." she gave a snooty look at Bon.

"Hey! I should say the same to you!" he shot at her. "But, as long as we don't mess this up, we'll be fine!"

Then Shiemi stood up.

"Me too!" she blushed.

Yukio looked at them all with a small smile.

"Just let me say this, if you truly don't want to do this you don't have-

"Its already obvious, Chicken, they'll help you no matter what." Shura said. "As for me, you already know, I'm in this too."

"Everyone." Yukio whispered.

_I'm very proud of you, Yukio._

That voice he heard before!

He turned around, no one was there.

He faced everyone again.

"Let's do this."


	12. New Ally

Rin was sitting on top of the dorm rooms again. He was being carefree as usual. It was nice to not have in homework for once when you're stuck in a different world that's not yours. Kuro was with him.

He went into thought. He thought about a conversation he had with Shurren.

'"_Hey. Have you guys thought about a plan yet on how to get me back?"_

"_No, not yet. Me and Yuki are tryin' to figure out how to get into the library without anyone findin out."_

Rin sighed. He really wanted to come home. Though, he deeply admitted he really liked this world, too. And sometimes, he wished everyone back at home could see what he was experiencing. Definitely, when he comes back he would tell them.

He got up. He reminded himself he needed to make lunch. Then something caught his eye.

A man, was standing in front of the building. His face was hidden under a hoodie and wore blue pants.

Rin leaned over the top of the roof. Kuro looked down as well.

"Hey! Do you need help or something!?" he shouted.

The man looked up him, it looked like he didn't notice he was spotted. Suddenly he began to run for it.

"Hey, hey! Where are you going?!" Rin yelled.

He ran to the emergency staircase leading down. Kuro followed him.

**Rin, be careful! That guy had a weird energy to him. **The familiar warned.

"It'll be nothing I won't handle, I'll be okay." Rin replied.

He made it to the front entrance.

The mysterious man was gone. Rin stood for a moment, confused.

"What did that guy want?" he wondered out loud.

"Hey Rin!" someone shouted.

He looked ahead to see Rina running up to him. She looked excited.

"Ah, hey Rina!" Rin said.

"Hey, I got a favor to ask you!" she said.

"What do you need?"

"Tonight is the concert for the school, can you help me and the others set up the stage and equipment?" she asked.

"What am I, your servant all of a sudden?"

"Hey, just help me out." she pleaded.

"I'll come to the concert, but otherwise no."

Rina made a flame appear on her palm.

"Do it or I'll roast you like a chicken."

_Oh man, she's not screwing around, better do what she says._

"Okay, okay! I'll help!" he wined.

She let go of the flame. And gave him a small hug.

"Thank you, you know I appreciate it." she said softly.

Again Rin froze for a second. His face began to blush a little.

He nudged her way gently.

"Hey! Why do you hug me? Its weird!"

She looked at him, sort of confused and, a little hurt.

"Why cant I? When I need to tell someone thank you its what I do!"

Suddenly, Rin started to feel a little guilty, this was his parallel for crying out loud, its who she was! He thought.

"Okay, I'm sorry, its just strange to me, you're my other version and I'm not used to being hugged. I'm really, really sorry."

Rina smiled. He could tell she was already forgiving him. The look on her face, was just…

_Wow, she looks so cute and sweet when she smiles! Could I ever look like that.?_

"I understand. Its okay." she said. "There's also something I need to tell you; tomorrow I'm going to ask the headmaster if you and I can go to into town and visit the monastery. Father Fujimoto's birthday is coming so I thought we could visit his grave that day."

"The old man's…birthday?" Rin said slowly. "Were you guys close?" He wondered how different their relationship was compared to his with the old Paladin.

"I can't talk about it right now, I'm supposed to head straight back to the theater, I'll talk to you about that kind of stuff if we get to go." she said. "The concert is a 8 pm tonight, and I need you to come at 5:30, got it?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, I'll show up, and you tell me what to do, princess." he said teasingly.

"Don't be such a smart ass." Rina retorted.

She turned the other way and started to jog back.

"See you then!" she waved.

She disappeared of into the distance.

Then Rin wondered if he should've mentioned the stranger that popped out of nowhere to her.

_I'll do that later, I need to head inside and make lunch._

…_._

Rin arrived at the theater at 5:15. He walked up to the stage. Most of the equipment was already set, but for sure he thought they had plenty of things to do for him, waiting.

"Hey! it's the other Rina!"

Rin turned around to see Bon and, of course, girl-Shima.

"How's it goin?" Shima cooed.

"Uh, its alright, I can't wait to see you guys play." Rin said.

"Its gonna be tight, bro." Shima winked and pointed her thumb at herself and Bon.

"Rina went to go get a drink, she'll be here to give you instructions on what to do here." Bon said.

"Okay." Rin said.

The two of them went left and went backstage.

Rin took a seat and relaxed himself.

**Hey, this is gonna be really exciting!**

Rin turned his head to the right and looked down at the floor. Kuro was there.

"Hey, didn't know you were coming, Kuro." Rin said happily.

**Rina said I could. **

"Nice."

**Um, Rin. I've been really worried about her, but mostly for Yuki too. She hasn't been hanging out with us as much.**

Rin blinked.

"Well, she's most likely just busy, knowing her." he said.

**That's not what I feel from her. Her energy's been different.**

Rin thought back to their argument that day…

"_Why don't you stop being such a coward and just stand up for Rina?!"_

"_Exuse me? Since when are you the boss of me? You're not our brother, the Vatican 's choices are absolute, if she were to be put to death, there'd be nothing to do for her."_

"Me and her… had a fight." Rin said.

**Oh. So she's mad at you?**

Rin may have been a little harsh on her. He'd thought he should go apologize sometime.

"There you are!"

Rin looked behind him. Rina came.

"Alright, you ready to get to work?" she asked.

Rina let Rin put set up some speakers, helped adjust the sound system and even let him play for some moments on the drums. As for the drum part it only killed his ears.

"Thanks Bon." Rin smiled to his parallel.

"No prob."

Rin got up from the seat and let him get back to playing. He noticed one thing from him;

_He's much calmer and quieter than the other Bon._

"Alright guys, lets get down to practicing." Shima announced. She looked at Rin.

"What are you going to be doing, Okumura?" she asked.

"I think I'll just hang around and wait till the show starts." he said.

"You do that." she said.

Rin jumped off the stage. He thought about maybe getting a drink. Suddenly he saw someone in a hoodie watching….

It was the same person he saw that afternoon.

The man saw him being spotted and ran.

"HEY! COME BACK!" Rin shouted.

No one heard him yell because of the rehearsal the band was doing.

He persued the hooded stranger, into the hallways all the way to the water fountain and the courtyard near it.

"Damn it." he cursed.

He disappeared again, or so Rin thought, he heard some noises coming from the bushes. He remembered bringing Kurikara with him, he gripped the handle, he was ready. He looked around the area to see if anyone was around, it was clear. He would need it to in case he had to use his flames.

He quietly crept to the bush, about 1 foot away from reaching it, something flew up and hit him in the face. It knocked his grip from his sword, he looked to see it was only a hobogoblin, it ran away.

"I'm over here."

Rin quickly got up and gripped his sword again, there was the hooded stranger, looking at him.

"You bastard, what do you want?! don't think you can get away and not say you haven't been seen." he growled in anger.

Suddenly Kuro popped out of the bushes, he was in his much bigger form, he growled viciously, his fur stood up and he bared his demonic fangs at the hooded figure.

"Kuro?!" Rin shouted.

**Rin! Watch out! That person is a demon! **The cat sith warned.

Rin looked back at his could-be-enemy, the stranger made no move, he remained quiet.

"Listen, there's a concert going on soon and I don't wanna miss it, if you wanna fight me, lets do it here and quick!" He unsheathed the blade, feeling the warmth of his flames coming out if his body. He jumped into the air, ready to strike down the stranger.

The demon smiled. "Truly a beautiful sight." he said softly.

Rin aimed to slice his head, but before he made touch, the stranger _**grabbed **_the blade barehanded, stopping his killing blow!

The impact made wind blow around the both of them, some of it made the strangers hoodie flutter in slow motion, letting Rin see one of his eyes, it was a pure gold color, his pupil was slit shaped like a snakes.

He still had kept his grip on his sword during this moment and with brute strength, he threw Rin to the ground.

"ACK!" he grunted.

"I'm not here to fight." the demon said.

_**Rin! **_

Kuro called his masters name in concern. He growled at the enemy.

"_Really_ wasn't expecting that." Rin flinched in pain. He got up again.

"You're pretty strong." he complemented.

"Same to you. But you seriously need some work." the demon taunted. "Especially for what's about to become of the school."

Rin perked up his head.

"Whatcha talkin about?!"

The person finally unhooded himself. Or rather…..

Rin's eyes popped in shock.

"EHH?! What the?! You're a chick!?" :O

The now called woman, had dark-greenish brown hair, and the same golden eyes, her hair fell past her shoulders, she looked about the age of 25 years old. Her ears were slightly pointed and she had fangs.

**Note to self, hoodies posses the ability to hide your gender XD**

"Put away your sword, son of Satan, we have much to discuss." she said.

Rin still stood his guard.

"Why should I? you're a demon that might be threatening to kill everyone."

The woman sighed.

"Let me introduce myself; I'm Senari Kaze."

She walked closer to him.

Rin read her face for any indication of attacking, but he couldn't. Earlier, he sensed some suspicious intent when he looked into her eyes, and her pupil was slit-shaped. Here, both of her eyes were normal, and calming. They slightly glowed with a warming expression.

"Alright, we'll talk." he said to her.

He sheathed back his sword, his flames disappeared.

"I'm here." Senari began,

"To _save your life." _

**There ya go guys. PLEASE tell me what you thought of this chapter, when I was doing it I HONESTLY thought this was absolute crap, I didn't have the usual excitement while writing it, so I think it turned out boring.**


	13. Rin's Resolve

**Here's the part I've been waiting to write, we finally get to see Rina sing! :DDDDD in front of everybody! The first two songs are actual songs I listen to, please look them up, I highly recommend them!**

**NOWZ ONWARD!**

Senari and Rin stood, facing each other.

Kuro continued to growl at Senari.

**Hey! I'll kill you if you do anything to hurt Rin!**

"Kuro, it's alright buddy, she's okay." Rin smiled at him. "She's not a threat anymore."

Kuro unbared his teeth, his facial features showing the expression of slight confusion.

"Yes, cat sith, you can trust me." Senari said calmly.

Kuro relaxed his posture, and sat on his rear end.

"Now, onto the subject." Senari began, she looked at Rin. "I've been watching you, and that Rina girl. Both of you are in extreme danger, but not right now. You were brought here by a demon." she said.

"Um, how do you know about this stuff? And why the heck are you following us?" Rin said in his usual cute manner, his tail flickered.

"You were lured in by a Black Soul demon, it trapped you into that old library so it can take control of you."

When she mentioned the library he stiffened.

"How…did you know that?"

"I know you have a bit difficulty comprehending things, so pay attention: That library was closed down decades ago, the reason why: Black Soul demons were the reason for the missing students. The Order of the True Cross Academy KNEW this, but instead of fighting the demons, they only sealed away the place. Now because of their cowardly actions, the Black Souls are ever more hungry, and are planning an attack on the school!" she said in a warning manner.

"So, uh, do you work for the Order?" Rin asked. "Is that how you know so much?"

"No, its because…I can feel what these evil bastards are planning. I am one of them." she said.

Rin gasped. She was one of them?

"I'm a half-demon like you Rin. Half human and Black Soul put into being."

Kuro, who was listening, walked to her.

**Is that what I sensed from you? **He asked.

"Yes, you have good senses." she said to him, smiling.

"Ah! You understand Kuro?" Rin said

"Yeah. I can just like you."

She continued speaking.

"I'm not exactly sure when they plan to strike, but please, if you're scared, run from this place until they go back into another dimension to attack."

She went silent for just a moment.

"Or, you can fight back, and train with your teacher."

She put her hands on his shoulders, and made a firm grip on him.

"And here's the most important: they use your _**fear **_as a weapon to destroy their enemies, you have to retain a strong soul and mind to fight them off!"

Her eyes began to look glassy, she was holding back tears.

"Hey, are you okay? Why do you look like you're crying?" Rin asked.

"Its nothing. So now I ask of you, will you allow me to be your ally, and fight alongside with you?."

He thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you can."

"Good." she wrinkled her nose. She took her hands of his shoulders.

"I want to protect what I couldn't back then."

She turned and began to walk away and looked back at him.

"You have just a few minutes to head back to the theater." she reminded.

"Oh man! The concert, lets go Kuro!" he called to his familiar.

He made it to the entrance, crowds of kids were filling the seats, he could see the whole band ready.

"I gotta get up front."

He took a seat closest to the stage. Now he could see them.

Rina's outfit: She wore a black laced shirt with a nude color underneath, black shortie shorts and high-heeled short boots.

Izumo: She wore her hair down with a style he wouldn't even imagine the Izumo he knew would wear; with little pony tails at the sides while the rest of her hair was let loose. She wore a white school shirt with a purple tie to match the color of her hair, a purple mini skirt and had long black knee-socks.

Shima: A short pink mini skirt with a white school shirt, a pink tie and the same long socks as Izumo. She seemed to take the time to do her hair, it was straightened long going past her shoulders while the top of her hair was super spiked up.

Bon: well, nothing special.

Rina spotted Rin, she waved to him.

"Yay! There you are, Rinny!" she said happily.

Rin could hear some people admiring the girls outfits. Some of them were obvious perverts.

-"WOW, I didn't know their were gonna be chicks in this band!"

-Kawaii!"

-"I'm diggin those skirts!"

-"Look at the one with the blue hair, she's the hottest, maybe I can date her."

Rina ran backstage, she came back with a digital camera in her hands.

"Rin! while we play, please take pictures of us!" she tossed it to him.

"OHHH, I got it I got it!" it landed safely in his hands.

Some of the guys gave him evil stares.

-"Who's that guy? Her boyfriend?"

- "No way I'm letting him take the blue-haired one."

- "Hey, he looks like the Rina chick, maybe he's her twin?"

Rina grabbed the microphone.

It was time for the concert to begin! :D

"Heyyy, what's up True Cross Academy?!" she called out. "You ready for some fun?"

People cheered. Some were unsure, they weren't sure if they were gonna suck so they stayed quiet.

"Lets do this! First song we'll be doing: "Moboroshii Night by Scandal, here's our version!" Rina looked back and counted:

"1, 2, 3!"

_(Authors note, here's a link to the actual song! /eLntlhFqbyE)__  
_

Bon began hitting the drums.

The girls yelled "YEAH!"

Then came the tune, it had a jazzy, spy theme to it, Rina began first

Rina: _"Taikutsu na Midnight, _

_kyou mo neruronai, Denwa demo kureta rasugu ni tondeku wa douse ashita mo Hiru made neten desho?!"_

Her voice, was strong! She sang in such a rhythm that every single one in the audience cheered.

Izumo: _"Yo no naka wa UIIKUENDO,_

_tenshi no rakuenAkuma no shippo wo koshi ni maitara,Amai koi wo shite madowaseru no yo!"_

Rin began taking pictures, he didn't want to miss this for sure.

Rina: _"Dakara imasugu hora nugisute you,"_

Izumo: _"Iranai mono zenbu hakidase_

All Girls: AH! AH! AH! AH!

"_Omoi no mama ni!_

_"_Rina: _"Eien nante sude ni maboroshi de, aijou nante katachi mo naiChoi arigachi na taikutsu nara_

_Sou sou no mama de"_

Izumo: _"Amai mirai ga mita katsuiteki na, damatte ushiro tsuiteki na, miru mono subete yakitsuke na sou sore dake de"_

All: _"Shukari bidan, bibou wa shudan_

_Kira kira kira kira_

_Motto shikan dake"_

Izumo: _"Yokubari everyday, nanika ga tarina_

_Masukara tsuyome de yaori mattotemo _

_Kekkoku mudaashi fumu dake nandeshou?"_

Rina: _"Otegaru na renai kaki keshite souon_

_Deatta shukan torokechau youna BARINA na kibun ni_

_Oboritai no yo"_

Izumo: "Dakedo mayoba hora CHANCE nante

"OH!"

Rina: "Kouminai koto matomente"

"OH!"

All Girls: AH, AH, AH,"

_Omoi no mama ni!"_

Rina: _"Anata zenbu uketomete kureru yo?_

_Rhythm watashi ni awasete yo?_

_Sukoshi sabashi gena yoru no hana_

_Kawaii gatte"_

Izumo: _"Amai mirai ga hoshii itsudatte,_

_Damatte watashii dakishimete _

_Kikoeru subete wo uta ni shite sou kono mune ni"_

All: _Ishan funan, yappari fuman_,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh!

Bon did the drum solo, while Shima did the back up cords.

Rina: "BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Izumo: YO!"

Izumo played her guitar, playing the jazzy tune.

All girls: AH! AH! AH!

"_Omoi no mama ni!"_

Rina: "_Eien nante sude ni Moorish de_

_Aijou nante katachi mo nai_

_Choi arigachi na rikutsu nara _

_Sou, sou mama de,"_

Izumo: "_Amai mira ga mita katsuiteki na_

_Damatte ushiro tsuiteki na_

_Miru sono subete yakutsuke na,_

_Sou sore dake de"_

All: _"Sukarii bidan, bibou wa shudan_

_Kira kira kira kira _

_Motto shitai dake…"_

Rina: "Yeahhh….."

Izumo: "Ohhhhh…."

The song ended.

Everyone applauded and cheered.

Rin…had his entire jaw dropped. He didn't expect them to sound go good!

"Thank you, now next song is "Stronger than you Think, by Fireflight." Rina announced.

Link? /7_5uiK8WBk

She raised her arms, signaling everyone to be quiet.

The theater went silent.

Izumo began playing.

Rina began talking, not singing, in a low mono toned voice.

"I know your intentions, I've seen the way you work, you love destruction you love pouring on the hurt…."

Bon started the beat of the drums, Izumo and Shima's chords playing together, some of the audience's heads were bobbing to the beat.

They went faster, and Rina began banging her head to the faster paced-beat.

The crowd cheered.

She began.

"_I know your intentions… _

_I've seen the way you work,_

_You love destruction, you love pouring on the hurt._

_I used to chase you…but now I hate you…_

_I'm safe inside the light, so..go on and do your worst,_

_Your worst._

Bon and Rina:

"_I aaaam,…_

_I am stronger than you think.._

_I believe,_

_You'll never get the best of me,_

_No I don't buy the lies you sell, my heart belongs to someone else._

_I aaam,_

_I am stronger, stronger than you thiiink!"_

She beat her head with the rhythm.

"_I've tasted freedom._

_Its something you will never know,_

_Just give up now cuz you will never have control._

_My life is paid for, so what're you here for?_

_I'm safe inside the light, so, leave me alone,_

_Alone!_

_I aam,_

_I am stronger than you think,_

_I believe,_

_You'll never get the best of me,_

_No I don't buy the lies you sell, my heart belongs to someone else._

_I aam,_

_I am stronger, stronger than you think!_

Bon, Izumo, and Shima played together, while Rina closed her eyes and leaned backwards, her body moving with the beat.

She stood straight up.

"_I know your intentions,_

_I've seen the way you work,_

_Since you love destruction,…_

They went absolutely quiet, Rina pointed to the crowd,

"_THIS IS GONNA HURT!"_

Small blue flames fell from the ceiling, behind them firework like effects exploded.

"_I aam,_

_I AM stronger than you think!_

_I believe,_

_You'll never get the best of me!_

_No I wont buy the lies you sell, my heart, belongs to someone else._

_I am, I am stronger, stronger than you think_

_I am,_

_I believe,_

_I am stronger, stronger than you think! _

She raised the microphone as she sang the last note.

"I used to chase you, but now I hate you, I'm safe inside the light, so go on..

_Do your worst."_

Song ends.

Screaming and cheering from the audience deafened Rin's ears, he cheered along with them.

"WOW! She was able to bring out her flames without drawing too much attention!" he thought to himself.

He stayed till the end of the show, he waited outside the doors, while watching students walk out.

"Man, they were so awesome!"

"I haven't seen a good show like that in awhile."

"Not only were they hot, but they were talented!"

He smiled at their positive energy. They all seemed to like Rina, good for her.

He yawned. He was getting sleepy and hungry.

"Time to head back."

He walked out the doors. The air outside was chilly. He tried warming himself up. Then he thought about the song Rina sang, 'stronger than you think'. He thought about the words in it, it reminded him of all the situations he went through his entire life, people hating him, wanting to kill him, telling him to go die, Satan trying to drag him to Genhenna, Arthur the Paladin slicing his blade into his leg, all the moments that caused him pain.

Something caught his eye, a shadowy figure was hiding behind a pillar.

…He wasn't afraid…

_I'm not running._

His eyes glowed, flames appeared, and he shouted to the figure;

"Come on and bring your worst, you bastard… I'm safe….in Rina's light! Whatever you Black Soul guys throw at me I'll be ready, I'll always be stronger than you!" he threatened in the most demonic voice he could make.

The shadow disappeared.

Rin looked up at the starry sky, a breeze blew in the air, cherry blossom petals blew with it.

"…..You guys go on and bring your worst…." he said softly.


	14. Bleeding Scars

**May 4****th**

Rin came to train with Shurren again after his class.

Now, with a new determination to learn more skills and fighting off the Black Souls, he needed to pay extra attention, if he was to stay in this world longer, possibly for months, even years, he had to do it in order to survive.

Shurren told him to meet on the roof of the old dorm building. Last time they trained Yuki gave them the biggest scolding of the century but mostly at Rin, who tried to protest that Shurren was the one who locked themselves in the classroom destroying it and attracted the hobogoblins.

Rin waited.

It was 40 degrees outside, very unusually cold at this time of the year. He had on a light sweater, in case he needed to take it off if he started to sweat during any possible sword fighting.

"Tch, where is that carrot-top?" he muttered.

Suddenly, the door opened. Someone came out.

Rin got up and patted away his rear end for dust sticking to him.

"It's 'bout time you came, lets do-

He looked up.

"Wha-? Rina?"

The raven haired girl had streams of tears going down her face, she looked very upset.

"What's wrong, Rina? Did something happen to you?"

She came running to him and did something he though she would never do: She punched him.

He was thrown back 5 feet away. He didn't close his eyes or cringe like he did when he was unexpectedly attacked.

He rubbed his cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled.

"For calling Yuki a coward." she said in a low tone.

She clenched her fists, the one she used to punch was slightly bleeding but began to heal. Her head was low, making her bangs cover her eyes.

"She…told me…what you told her…for the past few days she hadn't been herself, so I talked to her and asked what was wrong. You and her had an argument."

Rin stared at her for a few seconds, then sat up.

"I was gonna apologize to her, I swear, I felt bad about it after awhile." he forgot all about it, making him feel guilty.

"You can do it for the both of us. Why didn't you?" she asked. She tried not to break into tears.

He felt like maybe there was something he didn't quite understand about Rina and Yuki, making assumptions that Yuki was too scared to so anything.

"I'm sorry. I wont do that again." he said sincerely.

"Just know this Rin.. She and I,.. you have no idea what we've been through, so when you argued with her it scratched the surface of her old scars."

_Old scars? What does she mean?_

She came closer to him crouched and sat on her legs, and hugged him, for only a second.

"And I'm sorry for punching you, its been awhile since I've done that. I haven't since I came to the school." she said. She wiped the tears off her face.

Now he felt comfortable doing it, he wasn't so nervous anymore. He hugged her back, and this time, tightly, and put his hand behind her head.

"Whatever it is you went through, I'm sorry for tugging at your old wounds. I now noticed I have a hard time saying the right things and saying things I shouldn't, maybe that's why my brother Yukio gets on to my case all the time, and I'm going to work at it."

He slightly felt his hand against her hair.

_It feels like silk, _he thought to himself.

He let go, smiling, which showed his fangs.

Rina's eyes still had tears brimming under them, her violet iris's glimmered in the sunlight.

She then began to slightly blush.

"How about when Yuki comes back you tell her also?" she said happily.

"Yeah, I will."

She got up, and offered her hand to him.

As he did, he saw her tail. It was the first time he saw it up close. It was the same looking as his, the 'tuff' was not as big or curled.

He quickly looked away so she wouldn't notice.

"Oh yeah! You were so awesome the other night! You made my jaw drop to the floor!" little stars started sparkle around him.

"He he, thanks, I hope some of the songs were able to reach out to others." she said with slight hope.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The both of them jumped.

There was Shurren, standing 8 feet away.

"Shurren! How long were you standing there!?" Rina wailed.

"I just now got here."

Rin whispered into her ear;

"And how long will it be until we both die from heart attacks when someone pops outta no-where?" he whispered sarcastically.

"Who knows." she said flatly.

"How many times have I told you not to use Kaisoku **(1)** when I don't expect it?" she wined.

Rin looked at her with both brows up in confusion.

'Kaisoku?' what the hell is that?"

He looked at Shurren.

Shurren folded his arms and smiled. "That…Rin, is what I'm going to be teaching you today." he said confidently.

"Uhh, care to explain?" Rin asked.

"Do you remember in our last lesson I 'sneaked' behind you when you were trying to hide?"

_The memory of Shurren standing on top of a desk out of nowhere, surprising him and making him wonder how he did it. _It played in his mind.

"Well, I better be going," Rina said. "Yuki told me to come help her on a mission, but good luck Rin."

"I'll make dinner again!" he called out.

….

A minute or two later, Rin sat in a pretzel he listened to Shurren

"Alright, lemme tell you how Kaisoku works: Kaisoku is a move demons use to move to places at high speeds. Only half-demons and pure blooded demons can do it, humans can't."

Then Rin remembered, when he met Rina she got behind him really fast before he knew it.

_So that's how she did it. _he thought.

"So, here's how you're going to learn it."

Shurren sat down in a pretzel position and held his hands together.

"You have to clear your mind, and make the world around you disappear, you sharpen your senses, and let your blood flow do the work." he said.

"I'm kinda confused. How does blood have anything to do with it?" Rin asked.

"You have to let your soul relax and let your demonic blood take control from there. After yer able to do it, I'll explain from there. Now, deep breaths, and close your eyes."

Rin did so.

"Clear your mind…."

"Don't listen to any sounds you hear…"

"Don't think of anything…"

"Let the world melt away…"

Rin could see nothing but pure darkness, although outside the sun was out, it felt like he had stepped into a closet with no light.

He heard nothing. He felt nothing, not even the sunlight's warmth or the slight chilly breeze hitting his skin.

He stood in darkness. He looked at his hands, he could see them and his naked body.

"Is this supposed to happen? If so what's next?"

Suddenly a pain in his chest started to hurt, it was almost like someone was cutting him with a scalpel.

_**Be true to yourself, Rin.**_

He fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

"Shurren!" what's going-ARHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, images ravaged into his mind, he saw himself at the monastery on the night his father died, him slapping him, seeing his body, dead, Satan trying to drag him into the gate, him not being able to unsheathe Kurikara,

"_Rin, you've lost all confidence in yourself."_

Losing control of himself.

_**Free yourself.**_

"RIN! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Blue flames dispersed all over the building's rooftop, Shurren, with his blade pulled out, tried to call out the now out the now hysterical Rin.

The building began to shake.

"_This ain't good, if this keeps up he'll burn the building down!_

"SHURREN!"

He looked behind him.

Rina had come from the emergency stair doorways, looking shocked.

"What's happening to Rin?!" she cried.

"I don't know! I was trying to teach him kaisoku and the relaxing part of it and he's spewing flames!"

"RHAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

"What should we do?!" Rina called.

Rin stood where he was, looking at the two, baring his fangs and now razor sharp teeth, his fingernails now grown into claws, his entire body engulfed in his flames.

"Looks like he doesn't recognize us, he's way outta control!" Shurren yelled.

Rina looked closer to him.

She gasped.

She could see tears running down his face.

_HE'S!_

"Rina, I need you to stay back, I'll have to bring him down somehow! Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Rina walked closer to Rin, avoiding his flames as best she could, however one blast got her point-blank, burning some of her skin, but it started healing, and she continued to go near him.

He growled viciously at her, warning her to stay away, he backed up.

"Rin…let go of your fear."

He swiped his claws at her face, cutting her skin, she was pushed back 4 feet.

"Rina! Ugh,!" Shurren wailed.

He started to run to Rin

"STAY BACK, SHURREN!"

He stopped.

She held her hand up signaling to stop and glared at him.

"Lemme do this, isn't this what you've been training me for?"

"RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rin roared once again, this time almost like he was in pain.

Flames appeared all over Rina, they were calm, controlled.

"Rin! Its okay, I'm here… don't give into that voice."

He looked at her, studying her, she saw some glimpses of him understanding what she was saying.

She was actually nervous, not sure wither if just talking to him was enough, she put her head down and reached her hands out to him.

She sang gently, and sweetly

"_No I wont buy the lies you sell my heart belongs to someone else, I am, I am stronger, stronger than you think…_

"Rina….I'm scared."

She looked up, Rin's face contorted in agony.

"Help…me."

She embraced him, their flames growing smaller, and smaller.

"Your flames, they're so warm, and inviting."

…

"What're you so afraid of?" she asked.

"I don't…know…"

He slumped into her arms, almost making her fall, he had passed out.

Shurren walked up.

"You alright?"

Rina nodded.

"I'll take him to my room, and call Yuki to tell her I wont make it to the mission."

"No, you go, I'll watch him." he insisted.

She put her head down.

"Please." she pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks.

….

…."Fine."

"It seems like, me and him have so much in common, do we share the same pain that triggered this? What happened to him…..?"

"Well, after he wakes up he's getting a Grade A hit on the head for scaring the demons outta us."

Rina laughed a little.

"Same here."

She began to walk to the door. Suddenly Rin grabbed onto her arm.

"Wait." he groaned.

"Rin, you should rest." Rina said.

He slowly raised his head to Shurren.

"Do you know…who Senari Kaze is?" he asked.

Shurren looked at him, and raised his brows in shock.

"She's…alive?"

They all stood for some moments.

"Come on Rinny, lets get you into bed."

Shurren remained where he was.

_You're alive? And what are you doing with Rin?_

…_._

3 hours later.

Rin opened his eyes. He looked over to see Rina reading a manga at her desk.

"Whatcha doin, plum-girl?"

She slowly gave him a glare.

"Call me that next time and I wont save you."

"Wow, I changed my mind, you're not as nice as I thought."

"Urusei." she muttered. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like someone's ripping me apart." he pouted.

He looked at her again, there was some blood on her face.

"Rina! What happened?….did you…no…..did I do that?!" He stammered.

"Its just some scratches, but I'm fine." she said sweetly.

Rin cupped his face with his hands.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!…..it happened again. I lost control like I did in the forest." he whimpered.

"It's okay Rin. But what's unusual is how you reacted to the training, that's never happened before."

They went silent for a moment.

She brought her chair next to the bed.

"Maybe this'll make you feel better; Mephisto says we can both go visit Fujimoto's grave."

Rin put the back of his hand on his forehead in thought.

"Um, do you not want to go? You don't really have to."

"No, it's not that, if I go see his grave and face it, I don't know what I would say." he said.

"Its alright. But you should still come with me, we're leaving this weekend."

"Is Yuki coming too?"

"I'm not too sure."

Then someone showed up at the door. It was Shima.

"Hey guys! I heard Rin got into an accident, so we all dropped by to see if ya'll are okay!"

Then came the Exwires. Bon, Shen, Izumo, and Konekomaru.

"Ah hey guys, you didn't need to come here." Rina said politely.

"What happened exactly?" Izumo asked.

Rina and everyone looked at Rin. He said nothing, but only looked down at the bed sheets.

….

"You let your fear overpower you. Is that what happened?" a sudden voice came.

Everyone looked at the other side of the room, there stood Senari.

A bit startled, Rina grabbed her sword.

"Its okay Rina, she's a good person." Rin said quietly.

"Answer me." Senari said with a more stern voice.

"Just who are you?" Rina demanded.

"Well, if you must know, I've known you and Yuki for a long time, Rina."

Rina blinked. Something popped up in her mind.

Senari made a small smile.

"Ah….now you remember me?"

"Hey hey, hold everything! Shima interrupted. "Don't forget that we're here too, tell us what's going on."

Behind Senari, was a Demon Blade, with a golden sheathe. She took it off her back and set it on the floor, then sat on Yuki's desk chair.

"I'll explain." she said

**There ya have it! I hope this wasn't overdramatic!**

**Oh NOTE: 1: Kaisoku is a term meaning "celerity" which means graceful speed, so its like a flash step just like shunpo in Bleach.**


	15. The Shattered Past: Pt 1

**I've had this on my mind to write for awhile, a secret is revealed that Yuki has hidden for years, Enjoy.**

_One year ago, before Rin entered the alternated world of his home._

Yuki sighed.

She was doing her homework, her hand was tired from writing. She moved her chair back, stretched her muscles, and gazed at the ceiling. She peered over Rina's bed, she was fast asleep.

She got up and went to her desk to see if she had completed her homework, as she expected, nothing was done. Then something caught her eye, some papers under the homework sheets were hidden under them. She uncovered them, they had Rina's handwriting.

She read:

"Sister, I love you, but I don't know when I'll ever say it to you face to face. I'll try to work on that."

_Did she write this in secret?_

Yuki looked over to Rina, her mouth open with some drool falling out.

She laughed to herself. _Who knows?_

Suddenly, she felt warm all over.

_Here it comes…_

She walked over to the doorway till she heard muttering

"…..Rin….don't be afraid…"

Yuki stopped in her tracks.

_Rin? doesn't she mean herself? What is she dreaming about?_

She shook her thoughts away and left out the door. She opened the entrance doors. She was feeling hotter and hotter by the moment. When this happened, there was only one thing to do….

Release the igniting flames growing inside her body….

She walked to a dark area where she was hidden and couldn't be seen.

She held up her palm.

A blue-teal flame appeared. Then more appeared all over her body. The colors of the flames were the same as her eyes, which showed a red-orange dot in the center of her pupils. She could feel two top flames over her head, which resembled 'horns'. She felt her tongue against her canines, they had extended into fang like length.

This happens…when something good happens…

The flames don't appear because of fear, or sadness, or anger, they come because…

Of the deep pure love for her dear, older sister Rina.

_One day, _she thought. _I will use this flame to protect and destroy anything that threatens to kill her._

**END.**


	16. Oncoming Battle

**HI GUYS, I'M SO SORRY for not updating in awhile! we are now halfway into this story! for rlz. I just lost interest and tried new things and took a break but ya'll have been waiting long enough, after thinking about what I should do for the end of the story it's motivated me to continue, enjoy!**

****"Don't you remember me, Rina?"

The woman with dark-green brown haired asked her.

Rina looked at her face, she did look familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on who she was exactly. Suddenly an image popped into her mind, someone's face was hidden, she had dark green hair, and then an image of blue flames? a pain went into her temples and she cringed. She held both sides of her head and fell to her knees. The Exwires went to her in worry, and Rin also.

"Rina! what's wrong?!" Rin asked.

"I'm..o-okay now." She said, she raised her head to look at Senari again.

"Looks like you're not quite ready to fully remember." She said in a mono-toned voice. "It's better anyhow, for the time being."

Rin helped her stand up and slowly walked her to her bed. He focused his attention on Senari.

"You said you were gonna explain what's going on here to everybody, so stop yacking and get to talking!" he said irritably.

Senari sat in Yuki's chair, and began.

For half an hour she told everything of the events that have occured, the connection to Rin's arrival in the world, and the Black Soul demons.

For a moment the teenagers were quiet and took glances at each other.

"For your safety, its best to not leave the school grounds, these guys are no push-overs, they will soon make their move and attack to the most-weak hearted human they set their sights on," she explained; "Be on constant guard."

Izumo raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Is that a Demon Sword? is it yours?" she asked.

Senari looked at the sheathed blade.

"Yeah, this is Yami no Kyūseishu, **(1) **my sword, it suppresses my powers."

Shen gasped.

"Oh, its just like Okumura-kun's sword!" he said.

"Hm."

"Um, Senari?" Rina began.

She turned her face to Rina.

"I know you're trying to keep us safe, but me and Rin were planning on seeing Father Fujimoto's grave, could we still go?"

Senari frowned.

"No, its way too dangerous..unless..."

She closed her eyes in thought.

"I come with you, to ensure you are safe." she concluded.

"That sounds good." Rin smiled.

"When do you guys plan on going?" Senari asked.

"This weekend." Rina replied.

"I haven't been to your house in awhile, it be great for me to him after all these years." she made a small smile.

Rin looked at her with suprise.

She got up from her chair, and picked up her sword.

"Well, I'm going to grab a bite, I'll find you two when the time comes to leave here."

"Wait a minute!" said Rin. "How did you know the Old Man? he demanded.

She paused and gave him a blank look.

"It's...a long story, I'll explain when we get on a bus or something."

She made her way to the door.

Izumo's face lit up, she just realized something.

"Hold on! now it's coming to me, your sword, its a weapon to suppress Black Soul powers isn't it?!"

Everyone gazed at Senari and gasped.

"So that means.." Bon began, Rin noticed for the first time, his expression started to show slight anger. "You're a Black Soul?!" he exclaimed.

She stood there for a few moments, and sighed.

"I was hoping none of you would find out." she said worriedly.

Rina's thoughts were racing in her head.

_Then, she's just like me? she fights with her sword too? so she's the kid of those demons?_

__Bon made soft stomps as he walked toward her, the group could sense some hostility coming from him.

"So why the hell should we trust you? are you planning something? if you are you better spit it out!"

"Bon!" Rin yelled. _So, he is just like the other Bon I know when he feels threatened._

Senari made a slight frown and stared at Bon, all the calm from her eyes disappeared, her pupils turned to slits.

"You better back off a little, come any closer, and I'll cut you to shreds." She said in an icy tone.

Bon did back off a little, but her threat didn't faze him.

"Please, my instincts kick in when I'm threatened, as my eyes change also."

"Come on, you idiot!" Rin grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him back. "Let it go!"

"Please Bon." Rina faced him.

The anger from his face dissipated as he looked at her.

"You've put your trust in me, Senari should be no different, we have to trust her." she pleaded.

He put his attention back to her, and his frown returned.

"But answer me..are you or not a Black Soul?"

Senari was silent for a moment.

"Yes. But not fully. I am half-human." she replied.

"Oh." Bon said.

He put his palm on his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm..sorry, for accusing you." he said.

Senari made a small nod, then left out the door.

...

Everyone left, only Rina and Rin were in the rooms, getting ready for bed. After Rin brushed his teeth he went to his room, and sat on his bed in thought. He wasn't tired, all the events that happened raced in his head. He replayed the attempted training on the roof, and blacking out, losing himself, almost hurting Rina. He grunted in anger, and cursed himself for his weakness.

_I haven't learned a damn thing on how to control myself, even when I try, I somehow end up hurting the ones around me._

__He hit the blankets with his fist in frustration.

_At this rate, I'm an easy target for those bastards!_

__He was lost in thought that he didn't notice Rina was standing outside his doorway.

"Rin?"

He looked at her, surprised she was there.

She walked in.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Um...yeah." He fibbed.

She crossed her arms and raised her brows at him.

"Your'e lying."

He turned away from her.

"So what of it?"

"I want to ask you something." she said.

"What?"

"Could you stand up?"

"Uh..why?"

"Just do it."

He got up.

"There's something I want you to try." she said.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his waist. And it really started to make him blush like crazy! XD

"Ouh uh what are you doing?!"

"I want you to wrap us together in your flames."

"Wha-?"...

They both went quiet for a second.

Rin was stunned for a moment.

"Why?! you want me to set you on fire? I might kill you!"

Rina raised her head to face him, her blue-violet eyes were gleaming yet again.

"No, not unless you **_try_**control them."

He stared at her, wondering is she had lost her mind or something.

"I trust you."

...

He made a quiet sigh to himself, put his hands on her shoulders, and closed his eyes to concentrate.

He slowly, let his flames come out, and then it gently, engulfed the both of them, the flames were not hot, they were gentle and warm, it was like sitting in front of a fireplace.

He let them die out, and then Rina let him go slowly.

"You did it Rin,..you passed!" she said happily, and once again she hugged him.

"Wait, what the hell do you mean "I passed?" what was that?!" he said confused.

"You were able to control your flames, without hurting me or yourself!" she gleamed.

"But that was just because you told me to!" he said, annoyed.

"No Rin, _you_ told your subconscious to do it."

He didnt know what to say to that.

"Rin, you just taught yourself something, so many people, even demons have difficulty in learning to obtain, it's called _having faith in yourself."_

Tears started to brim in her eyes, and she wiped them away.

"You see, if you have faith, you can achieve all kinds of things, without fear, and we'll be able to step forward to whatever goals we have set on our minds."

Her words, hit Rin and sunk in, he looked at his hands, the anger he felt towards himself moments prior had vanished, a new warmth was in the room, all doubts no where to be felt. He smiled to himself. He hugged Rina back.

"Thank you Rina, without you, I don't even think I would even be alive if it weren't for you." He was not going to, however, tell her that tears were forming, so he hid them back as best as he could.

"You're welcome, Rinny." she giggled.

He let go of her.

"By the way, Shurren told me if your'e still up to it, the training will continue whenever you feel like trying again." she said.

Rin made a stern face at her.

"Yeah, tell him I'll meet him on the roof again after I wake up tommorow." He was ready this time!

"Okay. Good night." she said, and left the room.

Rin clinched his fists.

_I am so ready!_


	17. Newfound Willpower and Faith

**Thanksgiving is coming soon, so before it happens I'm going to make at least 4 more chapters and put them up during then!**

**-Back in the other world-**

For the past week, Yukio, the teachers, the Exwires, and Shura worked to open the portal to the other dimension. But with no luck. Not even the Black Soul half-demons could open it.

"It appears...that someone...or 'something' is blocking the way." Said Mephisto, in an intrigued manner.

Yukio stood in front of the headmaster, reporting on the progress (if you could call it that) of opening a doorway to the other world.

"Sir, is there any other way to get there?" Yukio asks in his usual former manner.

"I'm afraid not. The time has already passed for the gateway in the book for it to open. It won't again for another 100 years." He said cheerfully.

Yukio clenched his fists, he wanted to scream, but held it back. Now he knew better, if he lost control of his emotions, "he" would come back for him...

Then it popped in his head.

"Sir, do you know a demon called "Asara?" he asked.

The purpled-haired man put his chin in thought for a few moments...then his face lit up and snapped his fingers.

"Ah!...I don't." he replied in his happy tone.

Yukio's body slumped violently, almost falling to the floor.

"I don't mean any disrespect, sir," his eye twitching, "but this is no time for joking around!" he said irritably.

"My dear Yukio, I was only kidding!"

"Huh?"

Mephisto turned around. He now hid the expression on his face, he turned serious.

"Asara...how long has it been since I've heard of him? centuries, I'd say."

"Do you know anything about him? how to fight him, please tell me." Yukio pleaded.

"Even if I did, there's no guaranteed, if you do succeed in bringing your brother back, he may not even remember himself."

A chill ran down Yukio's spine.

_What the hell does he mean?_

"At this point, Okumura-sensei, it be best to not fight back and not look for your brother, many could be hurt or killed in the process, even I could be sacked for letting you and the other students for doing something the Vatican has forbidden, and the investigations in the disappearances of the previous students, you remember this, don't you?"

Yukio was silent.

He continued,

"But of course, I won't stop you, I know you very well, you've already made the choice to look for him, so go for it!" he said happily.

"Uh...?" Yukio wasnt expecting that, more of a lecture than him saying: -oh-i-know-you-very-well-so-look-for-your-ni-san!

"A-are y-you sure, sir?" he stammered.

"Yes." he replied.

"Well then, I'll be continuing on the reports and getting the doorway open."

"You're dismissed. But one thing, I can feel something...different from you, you have been doing your weekly check-ups am I correct?"

**_'"Don't underestimate us, you filthy mother-fucker!"'_**

That moment, from when Asara intimidated him, it played in his head, his mind going blank, and pointing his gun at Asara's face.

"Yes sir, as usual they've been tested as negative." he replied.

"Be sure to keep your humanity in check, dear boy, I wouldn't want you to be brought down by the exorcists who've trained you."

Yukio nodded and left out the door.

Shurren awaited Rin for the training, he was in deep thoughts, and couldn't get his mind off of Senari.

_-flashback to when they were teenagers-_

_Senari and Shurren hung out in the courtyard where the water fountain stood. It was the end of a long day and they stared at the sky, which was blue and pink, the sun was beginning to set._

_'"So, anything cool happen today?"' Senari gestured in a bored voice._

_'"Naw, same usual crap."' Shurren replied._

_'"The teacher scolded me for falling asleep in class again, damn hag."' Senari pouted._

_Shurren held in a laugh. She always does that._

_They were quiet again._

_'"Hey, Senari, did you ever get to know your parents?"' Shurren asked._

_She looked at him slightly surprised, then looked at the ground._

_"I keep bugging Fujimoto but he won't spit it out."'_

_''I see."' said Shurren._

_'"Also that little pain in the ass brat Rina won't leave me alone."' She wined._

_She then giggled and smiled._

_"But I love her, I want to protect her and Yuki, like they were my little sisters.'"_

_Shurren looked at her, never had he seen such a warming expression, her eyes glowing a faint orange._

_"I'm...happy to be here, I'm happy Fujimoto rescued me, and I have a family, and you too Shurren...WOAH, what's with you!?"_

_Shurren now had a freaked out face._

_'"Ouh, uh, sorry! It's just..." He scratched his cheek, "Um, I've never seen ya so..OH WHAT AM I SAYIN? I'm going home!"' He walked off, trying to hide his blushing face._

_Senari only sat, baffled._

_"Tch, what a weirdo."_

_"Come on, yer gonna be late for Rina and Yuki's birthday!'" Shurren called._

__**_-Ever since that night, Senari went missing-_**

_Just what happened and where did you go to after these years? _

Rin made his way to the rooftop, and outside the door. There, Shurren was waiting.

"Okay! let's do this!" Rin said cheerfully

Shurren didn't respond, as if he wasn't there.

"Hey! what's wrong?"

Shurren finally snapped out of it and put on a fake smile.

"Yo!" You doing okay today?"

"Yeah, this time I won't go nuts, or at least try not to." said Rin.

"Ah, how's Rina?" Shurren asked.

"She's good, she recovered from her injuries fast."

...

"She did it, didn't she? she taught you what it takes to be strong."

Rin made a small smile.

"Yeah, she did, and that's why...I can now do this."

"Let's get started."

Rin sat in a pretzel on the ground, calm.

"_Ignore your surroundings,..._

_"Clear your mind..."_

__He opened his eyes...

"Woah..."

Everything was more sharper, vivid, he could hear his blood pumping through his heart.

"Have ya done it? Great, now, look at the emergency exit door." Shurren pointed.

He did so.

"Now... envision yourself that yer in front of it".

He closed his eyes again. He imagined himself at the door.

"You've done it."

Rin opened his eyes, there he was, actually in front of it!

"Holy hell! I...I DID IT?" He put his hand over his forehead in disbelief.

"Yeah, kiddo, ya did!"

"Aw man! I SO gotta do it again!"

He sat.

"Kay, so, close my eyes."

He sat there in concentration, but nothing happened.

"Agh, what's going on? Now I can't do it!"

"Sure ya can," Shurren said. "you just-

He suddenly appeared in front of him, his sword ready to strike...

"...need a little push..."

Instinctively, Rin let his flames out and shot at him, Shurren jumped back.

"Aw come on, don't use yer flames!"

"But!"

Rin stood up, shakened a little

"You just jumped at me with your friggin sword! I couldn't help it!" Rin wined.

"The reason why you couldn't use Kaisoku at the time Rin, is because ya got over-excited, just because you achieved something doesnt mean you're done, ya gotta keep at it, now try again!"

Rin closed his eyes.

_He's right, I cant get too enthusiastic, gotta concentrate!_

__He made his mind go blank once again.

_Now, if I wanna jump to a place, I want to go..._

__He turned his head in the direction where Shurren stood.

_There!_

__He opened his eyes, everything...slowed down.

_What's going on? I'm running but, I feel like I'm not even trying to run..._

__He pulled out his sword, and held it behind Shurren's neck, as he did, time sped up, and he was facing him.

Shurren stared into the teen's sapphire eyes, shocked.

"No...way...how?" he stammered.

"Now we're even, now I sneak up on you and get my chance to attack." Rin said.

He lowered the Karakura.

Shurren continued to stare.

"No, how were you able to jump here and pull out your weapon at the same time? it takes YEARS to do that!"

"Oh, uh, I dunno." Rin shrugged.

Shurren sighed.

"Of course, an amature like you would'nt know anyway."

"Whaat?! the hell do you mean?!"

"I ain't gonna explain since you're dumb on top of it too." He taunted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, MAN! Tch, you're just like Shura, she always pissed me off on purpose."

Shurren chuckled.

"Let's continue, Rin."

TO BE CONT.


	18. Forgotten Pieces

_**The next morning...**_

_****_"Rin, come on, get up! we're leaving in an hour!"

"Ehhhh?" Rin wiped the drool seeping at the corner of his mouth, he was exhausted from all of Shurren's training and it took a a toll on his entire body.

"Aw shit!" Rin quickly sat up and removed the bed sheets and got out of bed.

_I almost forgot I'm visiting Rina's house, _he thought.

He quickly got in the shower and then dressed himself.

"Or rather, _my _house, haha." He laughed to himself.

35 minutes later...

He had everything packed and ready to go, including his sword.

He walked out of his room, then...something caught his eye, something blue was glowing...

"Hey.."

Curious, he went to it, he went down the hall, it was coming from behind a door, he opened it, it was empty and extremely dusty.

"Was that..blue fire?" he wondered.

"No way." He shook his head.

"Rin, you ready to go?!" Rina called.

"OH, uh, Yeah, I'm coming!" he called.

He left the hallway and made it to the building.

From the closet in the bedroom, the same bedroom, a person appeared.

Yuki.

She had a cold and slight angry expression on her.

_Just you wait, Rin Okumura. I will bring you down._

_..._

__"Bout time you came!" Rina said happily.

"Uh yeah sorry bout that-" Rin cut off his sentence, he stared at Rina.

"You like?"

Rina wore a black and dark blue laced dress, making her hair and eyes pop out with color.

_She..looks so stunning! _

__"You look..really great." he said.

"Thanks." she said.

"Okay, you guys all set?"

The both of them turned and saw Senari. She wore the usual attire of when Rin first met her.

"Yep!" they said at the same time.

They walked to her.

"Now remember, this may be a vacation, but please, be on guard." She said firmly.

They made it to the train station.

"So, Yuki couldn't make it after all?" Rin asked.

"Nope, she has to stay and teach the other Exwires." Rina replied.

"Its a wise decision if you ask me, at least she can defend herself unlike you two who cause a racket while you fight." Senari implied.

"Hey, I can't help it!" Rin wined.

Rina just giggled.

Suddenly Senari walked up to Rina, and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry Rina. I left you for so long without saying a word."

"Senari? why are you hugging me?"

She loosened her arms from her. Her eyes trying to hold back tears.

"You still don't remember me?" why-"

She stopped herself and wiped her face.

"I've said too much, it's best to give it more time."

For the next 5 minutes the three of them remained quiet.

Then the train came.

**Sorry this is so short. More to come right up.**


	19. Home at Last

Senari, Rin, and Rina made their way inside the train. As much as he took Senari's warning to be cautious, he couldn't help but feel so relaxed, its been ages since he been home, ever since Mephisto took him into the Academy, he couldn't wait to be there and saying hello to the people who raised him. But...

_In this world, are they any different?...for sure, the old man won't be there._

He felt a sudden pang of regret again, hitting his chest.

_I've always...wanted to go back,...to the night he died, and take back everything I said to him..._

"Ohhh Riiin!"

He felt fingers pinch his cheeks, widening his lips apart.

"WHAT ZE FUCK?!"

"Cheer up, Rinny-Chan!" haha!"

Rin growled. Irritation began to build.

"Wina!" Cut it OUHT!"

The duo began to tickle and pull at each other, making Rin forget his worry.

A man took a little glance at Rin's odd sharp-looking canines, and made a weird face, then walked away.

"Come on guys! you're making a scene and I told you to be on guard!" said Senari.

The two of them instantly sat still and bowed down.

"Sorry".

"Rin, sorry, I couldn't help myself. But I saw you with a sad face." Rina said.

Rin chuckled.

"I'm okay. That reminded me of the times when me and my little bro would wrestle with each other, and I always won in the end." He scratched his head.

He looked out the windows, the city buildings began to show less and less, and more into a forest. He looked down to the other side of the car. He looked back at Rina who was doing the same thing, then at Senari, her arms folded and her eyes closed, she appeared to be napping.

"Hey, Rina?"

"Hmm?"

"When..did you awaken your flames for the first time?"

A small sad look on her appeared.

"When I was 5."

Rin looked at her in shock.

"When you were only 5?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. Very young. And you?"

"Just last year." he replied. "Are you..going to defeat Satan?"

She paused. Then...

"No."

Even more shocked, he hid his expression this time.

"Why not? Isn't it the reason why you're in school?"

"I don't ever plan to put my life in danger by fighting Satan, I'd be killed or exposing myself to being his vessel. But I go so I can protect myself and Yuki."

"But, um, I dunno, wouldn't it be better if you ever did encounter him, why not kill him?"

"That's just impossible and dumb."

He honestly, wanted to shout at her, tell her how much of a coward she was being, everything. But, he held it back, and thought deeply to himself:

(little did the two know Senari was listening to their conversation at this point)

_Think about it, she's different from you, she has different motives than you, you think telling her how to live is going to change anything? hell no, it won't do any good. If that's her choice, let her do it._

"You okay?"

He snapped out of it.

_What if..I'm the one who's a coward? what would happen to me if I changed my goals in life? what would I do if I didn't defeat Satan?_

_..._

**Later.**

The three of them hopped off the train, now awaiting a taxi.

"Just a few more miles and we're there!" Rina said happily.

Rin followed the girls behind them. He now couldn't get his eyes off of Rina.

_Could I ever be happy like her? how does she stay so happy in this world full of demons and darkness?_

"Rin, come on, what're are you lookin at?"

The three of them were now by the gates at the monastery, Rin now runningg a faster pace, his excitement levels were rising. The gates were opened and unlocked. He faced the main church. Nostalgia seeped into his mind, he looked over the place, even the old swing-sets were there.

He smiled his goofy grin.

"I'm home."

Then, something caught his eye, a figure was standing in the garden. He focused his eyes to see better, and walked closer. There stood a woman, with long dark-brown hair, and blue-teal eyes.

She slowly turned to him, showing her full face, as she did, Rin's eyes slowly widened with shock.

She began to speak. " Can I help you? wait...Are you...Rin?"

He remembered seeing her, in photos when he was younger, Fujimoto showed him of this exact person and told him her name was Yuri Egin.

"Mom?"...


	20. Darkness Seeping In

Somewhere in the outskirts of town, in a Japanese sushi bar, a man nicely dressed with dark green hair sat by grill, awaiting for the chefs to take his order.

His appearance slightly made the customers and chefs a little nervous, but said nothing, after all it would be rude to say anything to someone who looked out of place.

The man, you may have guessed, was Asara, the leader of the Black Souls.

Another man came in, who appeared a little dirty, of course, no one could see, he was possessed by one of his kinsmen. Coal Tars flew and buzzed like flies around him.

He approached Asara.

"My lord, I have arrived."

"Please, sit." he said in a low mono-tone.

"What is it you have called me here for, my lord?" he asked.

"You are here to help me with the first step of our plan to launch our attack on the Exorcist School." he replied, an evil smile began to form.

"Which is?" the demon asked.

"At this moment, the daughter and son of Satan are staying at a church, but you not allowed to put a finger on them, they are not the main target. The one I want you to attack and bring to me, is Senari Kaze."

"Her?!" the demon exclaimed.

"Yes...my one, and _only_ child." he replied. "But mind you, she will put up a fight and resist, which is your part, I need you to keep her distracted before I come and give you some aid."

"What will she do to help us, sir?"

"I'm going to control her very mind and body, and make her to join us." He laughed deeply.

"I see." the demon replied.

"For now, I'm going to eat, go now and get her."

"As you wish, my lord." His servant bowed, and left the restaurant, but before doing so, he stood next to some people dining, pulled out a knife, and slashed one of thier throats, then he disappeared. Blood splatted all over the walls and ceiling.

Asara, not paying any mind, sipped his wine while the terrible screams of horrified people filled the room.

He sighed. "Ahh...another day in business, I love this job."

**Sorry this is short, but I had to make another chapter of Asara, that evil bastard. XD He's the main villain and I love him lol. OH YES, SENARI...IS THE DAUGTHER OF ASARA! o_O**


	21. Mother and Son

**_The unexpected reunion, in which Rin never thought would happen to him...he has met Yuri._**

Rina and Senari made it to the entrance of the church, a little out of breath.

"Jeez, Rin, you would've at least slowed down for us." Rina wined.

"Hey, you go on ahead, I'm going to look around to make sure we're not being followed in any way." Senari told her.

"Okay, if we have dinner, just make sure you come back in time." Rina said

_"Riina!" DON'T DO IT!" _

A sudden flash went into her mind, it was Senari, with tears on her face, calling her name.

Rina tried to catch her breath, some sweat went down her face, she looked to find Senari had already gone.

"She..was crying for me?" what was that vision?"...

...

In the garden,

Rin and the woman continued to stare at each other. She finally smiled, and ran to Rin, and embraced him.

"I knew...that someday my dreams would be a reality...to see you, my dear son." Her voice trembled with joy.

Rin couldn't say anything, he was stunned. But then he finally hugged her back.

"Mom, is it really you?" he asked.

She looked to face him.

"Yes. It's really me." Her eyes, the same deep teal-blue, same as Yukio's, met his sapphire eyes.

"Hey there you are, I see you met my mom."

Rin looked behind him and there was Rina.

"I'm home mom, Me and Rin came over for the weekend." She said to Yuri. Then her smile disappeared. "Mom, are you crying? what's wrong?!"

"Nothing, sweetie." she looked back at Rin. "Let's all go inside and have some tea."

...

The three of them sat in the small kitchen, tea cups in hand.

"I'll go first, you might have a lot of questions Rin, but I might be able to fill them out." Yuri began, she then looked at Rina.

"Rina, are you not or are aware of the Parallel World that exists?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I do." she replied.

"It's time that I told you, about how I came to be as your mother, my real relationship with Fujimoto when I was an Exorcist, the truth." She told both of the teens.

**_16 years ago... (IN Yuri's Point of view)_**

_I layed in the snow, I was hiding in the cave, i just finished giving birth to my twin sons. Exhausted, I finally rested my head._

"Are you in any pain?" _a voice said to me, it was Satan's, his voice was gentle to me._

"Not anymore." _I replied to him._

_I was so tired I didn't notice Fujimoto and Mephisto entered the cave. Then I open my eyes and met thier faces. The soon to be Paladin stared at the newborn boys with cold, malicious eyes, they were filled with the intent of murder. But I sort of didn't care, if he were to kill them and me, at least I can die happily with my two children. I lifted my head with a smile;_

"Look Shirou, aren't they adorable? the one one the left is Yukio, and the one on the right, is Rin." _I layed my head back, darkness was starting to cover my eyesight. I gave both of the boys a kiss on the face. _

_Then I felt no more. My body lied flat, and I opened my eyes. Nothing but darkness. I couldn't tell where I was, was I in Hell? or Heaven? I felt my way around, I could feel wood against my fingers. I started to feel panicked and then I realized where I was: Inside a coffin. I pushed my hands and knees against the top, the lid cracked opened, as it did, the dirt fell in, and I then thought to myself; _If I'm going to push my way out, I need to hold my breath, and push as hard and as fast as I can, _ I so did, more of the soil seeped in, and touched to my chin and I held in my breath, I pushed up my hands, and I at the top, I felt an open space, I had reached the surface! I began to dig for my life, I was not going to die in the same place twice. Finally I pushed my head up and inhaled fresh air, I kept pushing my arms up, breaking the ground, a few minutes later I had fully emerged myself out of my former tomb. I then looked around, it was snowing, just like before I passed out, and still bitter cold as before. I looked down at my body, I still wore the clothes I had worn during labor, with some blood on it, good thing I was wearing shoes, I wouldve gotten my feet frozen from frostbite. Now the questioned remained, where was I? there was no sign of Shirou or the boys. It didn't look like I was in heaven or hell, so I must be still on Earth. _I'm going to look for Shirou, _I decided. It was a bit of a walk to the old church, but I made it, the cold was really getting to me, so I'd best hurry. I rang the doorbell. One of Shirou's clergymen opened the door, he was one of the chubby one's, I couldnt remember his name. _

"Can I help you-? Woah, Maam, you're bleeding, please come inside!"

_He wrapped one arm around me, and called out his colleagues names, and asked me to sit on the pews. They began to ask me questions, I told them I wasn't injured. They finally let me talk._

"I'm Yuri Egin, I died and gave birth to two twin boys, and then I wake up in my grave buried, and I pushed my way out out of there." _I explained. _

_They all looked at me like I was completely crazy, or worse, thinking I was a demon._

"Now I recognized you, _One of the men said, _"Youre the woman who gave birth to Satan's children, Shirou knew you."

"Please, where are Rin and Yukio? and where is Fujimoto?" _I asked very concerned._

_The men looked at each other with confusion, but mostly sadness._

"Miss Yuri, Fujimoto has been dead for sometime now." _One of them said, in a heartbreaking tone._

_I stared at him in shock. Then a voice echoed in the room._

"Now the question remains, are you really Yuri Egin or some filthy demon that's taken on her appearance?"

_We all looked at the entrance, a man in a fancy white suit, with a handsome face and long blonde hair appeared._

"Your answer depends what you say, if you are lying through your teeth, I will kill you on the spot." _He said coldly._


	22. Shattered Past Pt 2

**__**  
**HI GUYS, I hoped your'e all enjoying this story so far and some of the pieces of Rina's past is slowly being put together, enjoy**

**_(Still in Yuri's point of view)_**

_The man with the long blonde hair drew out his sword, it was rather big._

__"Answer me, woman. It's best to start talking." _he said to me._

_The clergymen backed off a little, making room for a pathway. I gulped, I didn't know who this man was at that time, but I chose to be careful, I could tell he was dead serious about taking my life._

_I spoke;_

__"My name is Yuri Egin, I am not a demon, and I did give birth to two twin boys." _I said._

_The man raised one brow and gave me an unimpressed look._

__"Your'e lying, first of all, if you truly are Yuri Egin, she would say that she gave birth to two twin _girls,_ therefore, you are demon, so I will end your life here and now." _he replied monotoned._

_He stepped forward raising his sword and coming closer to me, I began to beg and panic, asking him to give me another chance. The clergymen stopped him._

__"Now wait a minute, Arthur, you can't just subdue her yet, we should test her ourselves, look!-"

O_ne of them exclaimed, he pulled out a bottle of what looked like Holy Water from his pocket, uncorked the lid, and splashed it on me, it sent chills all over me, as if the cold wasn't biting me enough._

__"Now you see, here's your proof, if she was a demon she would react violently to the water!" _He said confidently._

_The blonde man still wouldn't back off. His face was annoyed and irritated._

__"Step away, sir, if you interfere I'll have you arrested for obstruction of justice." _He said coldly, giving him the most evil glare he could give him. I could'nt take it anymore._

__"Just STOP IT!" _I cried,before I knew what I was doing I ran to the blonde man and slapped his face. I panted, so many emotions went through me, I didn't think right._

_The man rubbed his cheek, now angry, he pointed his sword to me,_

"Why you WITCH!" _He shouted. _

_He made his battle pose, and began to run to me, I shut my eyes, ready for him to stab me when- the doors to the entrance opened. A happy, cheerful voice filled the room which briefly cleared the tension, I opened my eyes to see who came in._

__"Yay! we're here!" _a child's voice gleamed, it was female._

__"Yep, we are." _Another came in, this one was male. I could see who it was; a teenager, male, about 16 or so, with bright yellow and red hair, held two little girl's hands, and then that's when I saw thier faces, one looked like me, they were my children. The teenager's smile disappeared when he saw the crowd in front of him._

__"Oi, what's goin on 'ere?" _he asked, he glared at the man Arthur, _"What're ya doin 'ere, Baldy?" _he was taunting him! what nerve._

_The man Arthur didn't respond, he gave an eviler glare at the two girls, like they were monsters._

__"Ahh, Shurren, what brings you here and the little mongrels with you?" _he taunted back. Then he turned back to me. _

__"I'll deal with you later, Shurren. After I take this abomination's head off."

_He smiled evilly at me, the fear in my stomach rose up again, for sure I was going to die, then I felt a push, I heard a clash of metal, and fell to the floor, and I looked up to see the Shurren boy had hit Arthur's sword with his own. His face was covered by his bangs, but I could tell he was angry._

__"Now listen 'ere, Arthur, just because you're the high- an' -mighty- ass Paladin don't mean you can go choppin' ladies heads off." _he said in a low-cold voice._

_Arthur only closed his eyes and made a small smile. _

__"Very well, you've won this time. Next time..."

_He paused, and then said no more. He backed off, and lowered his sword, gave me one more glare, and walked to the entrance. The two little girls were watching the drama fest, one was hugging the smaller one for comfort, while the other one frowned. Arthur gave them another glare and was gone. Everyone in the room all exhaled, they were relieved no blood was shed tonight. I fell to the floor on my knees, thank god, I didnt die again. Worried, the clergymen offered me anything I needed, but no, I didn't want anything...__**but than other to hug those two little frightened girls who were my children. **_

_****_  
_I went to them, and finally got a better look at them. Oh, how they resembled thier father, one had dark raven hair, her eyes a piercing sapphire blue, and the other, with my hair color, and teal-blue eyes, and heck, even the moles under one of her eyes! I spoke to them,_

"Hi there, what're your names?"_I asked sweetly._

"R-rina."

"And what's yours?" _I asked the other one._

"Yuki." _she said shyly._

_I embraced them, and began to cry, I wanted to stay there forever, make that moment last forever, for these two precious girls to stay little girls. I let go of them, and gave them kisses._

__"Hey lady, just who are you?" _Rina asked, her face blushing._

__"I'm your mommy, sweetie." _I said to her._

_Both of thier faces lit up in shock._

__"But! Papa told us you died after we were born and then he let us live with him, did you come back to see us?" _Yuki said._

__"Yes, I did! I was gone for a really long time becuase I things to do."

_I had to lie, they were too young to hear what really happened._

_I really had more questions to ask than they did, but I'd ask about it later. I then noticed something's odd about Rina, her ears were more "pointier" than Yuki's and her canines were sharper. Then I figured it must be traits of demon blood in her, but no matter, human or demon, she was my little girl._

_The others watched us chat, Shurren was giggling and smiling. I began to play with the girls. Then I asked them;_

__"Hey, how old are you two now?"

_The both of them smiled goofy smiles, sparkles lit in thier eyes._

__"We came over to have our birthday, so we're both turning 7!" _Rina said and jumped excitedly._

_7 years I was gone, I wondered what took place after all that time..._


	23. Taken Over

**I'M BACK EVERY1! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting! WE ARE NOW past half over with this story, YEAH YEAH YEAH sorries but its gotta end sometime, right? LOL**.

Yuri stopped speaking. For sometime the three of them sat in silence, holding their teas in hand. Rin thought to himself over his mother's story, re-playing the bits over and over in his head trying to make sense of it all. Rina also quiet doing the same thing, then she finally spoke up.

"After all this time, why didn't you tell me, mom?" she asked.

Yuri looked at her. "You were young sweetheart, I had to wait. I didn't plan on telling you even after right now, until Rin came. Think about it, a lot was already happening in your life; Fujimoto dying, and you awakening your powers was already a huge burden on you, I didn't want to make it anymore difficult for you." She looked at Rin.

"When did your flames awaken, Rin?"

"Huh? oh um, just a few months ago. Basically 15 which is how old I am now." He replied.

"Hm. Strange how our worlds are so exactly the same yet different, eh?" She chuckled.

"Hey." Rina called. "Sorry to change the subject, but hasn't Senari come back yet?"

Yuri gave her a puzzled look.

"Senari? Who is that?"

"Oh, right! I'll go see if she's outside." Rin stood up from his chair, his tail swerving gently behind him as he left the kitchen.

Yuri giggled. "Oh! he has one just like you!"

"Which I'm afraid to admit." Rina made a pouty look as red began to show on her cheeks. "And Senari, did the guys here ever tell you about her mom? She was a kid who was adopted by Shirou along with Shurren. She came with us as a guide here." She explained.

Yuri held her chin in thought, her cerulean-teal eyes blinking with focus.

"Oh right. I do remember, I've never seen her of course because she went missing after Fujimoto died. And then..."

"What?" Rina asked worriedly.

"They also told me about her family history. Something about her being born from a Demon and..Oh my God." Her eyes then widened in horror.

She stood up fast from her chair, making Rina jump.

"We need to tell Rin, find Senari, and FAST! This feeling about her I've forgotten over the years..." She ran to the church area, Rina following her, she'd never seen her mother look so scared.

* * *

"Oii!" Hey Senari, you back yet?!"

Rin had been looking for sometime and no sign of the girl. He scratched his head, and already was getting tired of looking.

"I bet she's okay, hell she's got her own Demon Sword so she'll kick any one's ass with no pro-"

"Rin!"

He turned. "Huh?"

"Have you found her? where is Senari?" Yuri panted, trying to catch her breath, Rina behind.

"No, what's the problem?" he asked, reading her face he could sense something was wrong.

"We need to make sure she's alright, for all we know she could be in danger." His mother warned.

The teens softly gasped.

"How could she be in danger? Tell us what's going on." Rina begged.

"Even if I do it might put you two in danger also, you might expose yourself to one of Satan's most deadliest loyal servants." Yuri clenched her fists, she may have been a retired Exorcist, but is still able to do exorcisms against lower and slightly higher leveled demons, but she knew, if she and her children went with her they wouldn't stand a chance against this Demon.

"We HAVE to find her, and make sure she's alright!"

* * *

Senari wasn't too far away, she found herself in a park close to the church. It was empty. She spotted the swing sets, and chuckled to herself, making a mental note she was too old for swings.

"I haven't been here in years, brings back memories...and I miss _him." _

She walked to the swings and was about to sit on one, till she heard a noise. She reacted and automatically drew out her sword. The disturbance was coming from the bushes. She quietly like a cat crept to them.

"Come out, or I'll strike you down." She warned.

Suddenly two boys popped out, and they quivered and shook in fear.

"Really? What're you punks doing in the bushes?" she said irritably.

Her glare and gold slitted eyes was what was scaring the tar of them them.

"M-monster!" One cried.

"Let's run before we're eaten!" Said the other.

They took off, one of them pushing against her hard. She stood quietly stunned. She shook her head.

"Why should I let that bother me? I've been called that lots of times."

She sheathed her sword.

"I should get back."

"Indeed, they are getting worried about you." An unfamiliar voice said.

Alarmed, she whipped around, and saw a man, he looked dirty, and not only that but Coal Tars were swarming around him.

"My my, you're quite a sight to look at, my Princess." He cooed. "More beautiful than from the rumors I've heard."

She didn't need to be told, she could see this man was possessed.

"Who the hell are you?" she barked.

"I'm here to offer you a deal, my dear."

He licked his hand and swiped it on his hair, trying to appear professional. It made her cringe in disgust.

"My master, or rather; your _father, _is in search of you, he wants your presence and becoming the assistant leader of the Black Soul Demons." He said to her.

"As if." She said in a stuck up tone.

"Hm?"

"Wait." Her eyes widened. "Did you say my father!?" she loosened the grip of her sword.

"Yes, he did." Another voice came.

Another man in a suit walked behind the possessed man, he had dark green hair.

"My dear child, I've longed to meet you. You are even more beautiful than your mother." His eyes, usually grimacing and cold, had the affectionate look of an actual father. He held up his hand as if expecting a hand shake.

"Please come, Senari."


	24. A Flick to Do the Trick

**Hai everyone I am so sorry for the wait! I've let this story sit a little too long so I'm going to finish it up in the next more or less upcoming months so I can move on with my other stories**

* * *

"Rin, Rina, has Senari told any of you about her heritage?'' Yuri shakily said to the two half-demons.

The two of them just glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"Why are you asking us this, mom? What's going on? I've never seen you on edge in a long time." Rina said.

Yuri's teal blue eyes were filled with fear and worry and they could see she was trying her best to maintain her stance; she now wore her old uniform, her belt held her small supplies of weapons, some bottles of Holy Water, and wore Rosary Beads around her jacket collar.

"I can't explain everything right now and both of your lives and Senari's could be in danger. But I will tell you this: She is nothing more than a weapon for destruction and a pawn to Satan, your reaI father. I need you two to stay here..."

She turned to them with a small smile, walked to the both of them and pulled out two pagers from her pockets.

"And back me up if I need you." She finished. She handed the devices to them and held each one of their hands.

Rin felt scared, not for himself, but for her. "But..! What if you're gonna fight is too much for you?" He cried, he was worried, what if she got injured or killed? He couldn't bear the thought of losing her, losing another parent. Just standing around and waiting was stabbing him and he didn't want to make the same mistake by being weak which killed Shirou.

Rina exhaled a sigh, then flicked him on the side of his face with a small amount of her abnormal strength making him slightly fall sideways.

"Cheeses, have you forgotten already Rinny? What is it that I've told you when you're unsure of everything?" She made a playful smirk.

Rin rubbed the side of his head from her finger- flick -of near -death. "No, I don't! What're you...?!" He stopped and his eyes widened and then smiled, and made a mental sigh. _Right, duh. Of course. _

He looked back to Yuri. "We'll be here for you...Mom." He felt so happy not only to see his mother, but her in his presence. His doubt faded again.

Rina pumped her fist. "Go get 'em mom!" She cheered.

Yuri hugged them and started to head off to the dangerous battle ahead.

* * *

**Yeah yeah sorry its so short, I can only do so much on a tablet for the time being. I really wanted to show their bond together. More on the way!**


End file.
